The Young- Season 1
by nxtfan123
Summary: 30 young people from Florida stay in one house, competing for 100,000 dollars. Can they survive each other? Find out on The Young! Reunion Part 2 coming early September!
1. The Young- Episode 1

The Young- Episode #1: Welcome To The Young

Summer is the first person to arrive at the house.

Summer: What a beautiful house! Hello, is anyone here? No? I'm the first one then.

Summer (Confessionals): I'm the first one to come to the house. I can't wait to meet everyone. I'm gonna put a flower on everyone's bed. Even though it's not time to choose beds.

Summer puts a flower on every bed.

Sasha arrives at the house.

Sasha: Who's there? Anyone?

Summer: Me! Hi, my name is Summer.

Sasha: I'm Sasha.

Summer: Nice to meet you. There will be a flower on your bed when it's time.

Sasha: Why you so nice?

Summer: What?

Sasha: Get out of my way!

Sasha (Confessionals): I come in the house and it's this really nice girl named Summer. She talking about flowers and stuff. Like move.

Summer (Confessionals): So, this girl named Sasha comes in and she's so rude to me. Whatever! It's okay. I guess.

Corey arrives at the house.

Corey: Hello? Anyone here?

Sasha & Summer comes downstairs.

Corey: Hello, ladies. How about we go out to the nearest nightclub, where we can smooch in the corner?

Sasha: You don't even no our names.

Corey: What ya' names then?

Summer: Summer.

Sasha: Mercedes.

Summer: No. Your name is Sasha.

Sasha: Shut up, h*e.

Sasha (Confessionals): This guy was flirting with me and Summer. He asked about our names and I lied. Summer then told him the truth. What's up with that b*tch?

Corey: Well, Sasha, Summer, wanna go?

Sasha: H*ll to the no. Get outta' my face!

Summer: No thank you. Buh-bye.

Summer skips away. Sasha stomps away.

Jake comes in.

Jake: What's up, man?

Corey: Fine. There's some nice lookin' ladies in this house.

Jake: Really? I'm about to kiss one of them.

Jake (Confessionals): I come to the house and I saw Corey. That's the guy I saw at the snack table when we was interviewed.

1 hour later...

Everyone is in the house now. Since everyone is in the house now, they are now able to choose their bed. Everyone races upstairs.

Dani: What a fine bed!

Corey: And I'm a fine man!

Dani: What?

Corey: Hi, sweetie. I'm Corey, your bedmate.

Dani: Their's plenty of beds. Choose anyone but this one.

Corey: You look familar. Oh yeah, you're the girl on that catalog.

Dani: Yeah. I'm a swimsuit model.

Corey: Oooo. So the nightclub tonight? 8-ish?

Dani slapped Corey.

Corey: She wants me.

Anya came back to her room to see Sasha on her bed.

Anya: (Russian) Get off of my bed, you American brat.

Sasha: Why you speaking Spanish?

Anya (Confessionals): (Russian) I went in the other rooms to see how everyone was doing. But when I went back in my room, Sasha was on my bed.

Sasha (Confessionals): This girl Anya was speaking to me in Spanish. I think she was cursing me out. So I decided to look on Google Translate.

Sasha looked on her computer on Google Translate.

Sasha: Who you calling a b*tch?

Anya: (Russian) Get your sh*t off my bed.

Sasha: I don't understand what you saying, you b*tch.

Anya: (Russian) That's it.

Anya takes Sasha's luggage and throws it out the window.

Sasha: What the f*ck is wrong with you, b*tch?

Sasha slaps Anya. They brawl on the bed.

Jake and Briley holds them back. Dean is crying watching the fight.

Dean: Stop it, girls. I don't like it when you guys fight.

Dean (Confessionals): I don't like it when people fight. It's really sad.

Sasha (Confessionals): That b*tch got her a** whooped.

Anya (Confessionals): (Russian) That chick better not let me catch her in Russia. She lucky my alpaca wasn't there. She would've got spitten on and smacked.

Charlotte: Hey. I'm Charlotte. I'm the richest child in the world.

Seth: Hey, I'm Seth, international rockstar.

Charlotte: You chose the best bed in the house.

Seth: I know. The best bed for the best person.

Luke: Hello, young'ns. You like my beard?

Charlotte: Yeah.

Seth: It's pretty glorious.

Luke: Thanks.

Luke leaves, while feeling his beard.

Charlotte: Well, see ya.

Seth: Bye.

Charlotte leaves.

Seth: What the f*ck?

Seth finds biscuts under his bed.

Seth (Confessionals): I'm so p*ssed off that I found f*cking biscuts under my bed. What the f*ck? And I know who did it. It was Adrian. He always f*cking running around with Oliver talking about biscuts and tea. It f*cking sickens me.

Adrian: Hey, whatcha' name, pretty lady?

Paige: Do not call me pretty, you d*uche. I'm Paige.

Adrian: I'm Adrian.

Oliver: I'm Oliver. I like tea.

Adrian: I like biscuts. Do you?

Paige: Drop dead, d*cks!

Adrian: What is your name?

Audrey: My name is Audrey.

Oliver: I love your voice.

Audrey: Thank you.

Adrian: I'm Adrian. I love biscuts.

Oliver: I'm Oliver. I love tea.

Audrey (Confessionals): These guys, Adrian & Oliver, always talking about biscuts and tea. I like biscuts and tea but I don't live for them.

Seth: Hey, Adrian, you the one who put biscuts under my bed, right?

Adrian: Yeah.

Seth: Why, you f*cking d*uchebag?

Adrian: I had no space.

Seth: So you put it under my bed? You lucky I won't knock yo' a** out, motherf*cker.

Adrian: F*ck you. You better bounce up outta' my face.

Seth: B*tch please! I'm out. F*ck you, a**h*le!

Seth (Confessionals): We only in the house for 8 hours and that b*tch-made a**h*le already makes me so f*cking sick. Whatebs! I'm so hungry.

Emma: Guys, for dinner, you want me to be your live entertainment.

Xaiver: You're a str*pper? Aww, suki suki now! Take it off, b*tch!

Emma: No! I'm a dancer. A good one at that.

Emma dances terribly. Everyone boos.

Paige: Leave, you wh*re.

Emma: F*ck you, b*tch.

Paige: I'll mop the floor with your dirty a**.

Emma leaves.

Sakamoto: Be calm, ladies. Breath in, and breath out.

Paige: How about you breath in and don't breath out, b*tch.

Brad: Wait, cameraman, record this. This would be great for my new movie.

Aiden: You're an actor?

Brad: Yup! A great one.

Aiden: Say, we should do a movie sometimes.

Brad: We shall.

Conor was looking at Dani funny.

Dani: F*ck you looking at?

Conor: Y-y-y-y-y-you.

Dani: Stop f*cking looking at me.

Conor: OK! Like cheese?

Dani: Yes, I guess.

Conor: I can learn to like you.

Dani: Move, rat.

Bo: Where the food?! Where the food?! WHERE THE FOOD?!

Sasha: Calm down. Acting like a kid. Sh*t. Ain't nobody got time for that.

Summer: Why are so mean?

Sasha: I get mean when I'm hungry.

Audrey mumbles: You must be hungry all the time.

Sasha: Uh-uh, b*tch. You better watch who you talking to, h*e. Before you get yo' a** whooped like Anya.

Anya: (Russian) B*tch please.

Sasha: What you say?

Richie: Hey, Davina. I'm digging your mask.

Davina: Thanks. I guess.

Richie: You like my armpit smell.

Davina: It smells like sh*t.

Richie: Yeah, I know.

Davina: Eww.

Charlotte: I'm hungry and hot in this place.

Corey: Wanna go to a restaurant? Then come back here and do it in my bed?

Charlotte: H*ll no. I'm rich. I want French. Not In and Out.

Briley: But I agree with Charlotte. Where's the food?

Big E.: Yeah. I'm so hungry, I can lift someone.

Big E. lifted Bo and threw him.

Big E.: WHERE'S THE MOTHERF*CKING FOOD?

Bray: Here it is.

Bray threw up turkey and ham.

Paige: What the f*ck? I ain't eating this sh*t.

Charlotte: At this point, I'll eat anything. Even In and Out.

Paige: True.

They all ate.

Leo: Xavier, why do eat like that?

Xavier: Eat like what?

Leo: So...ghetto!

Everyone gasped.

Xavier: What the f*ck you just say? I oughta' smack your ugly a** outta' that motherf*cking chair.

Leo: Calm down, you ghetto guy.

Everyone gasped.

Xavier: Now I'm about to f*ck you up.

Xavier threw a piece of ham at Leo, leading to a food fight.

Aiden: Hey. Hey. HEY! CUT!

Sasha: Hey, CJ, did you see that?

CJ: See what?

Sasha: That fight.

CJ: Please, I'm paying attention to this Gameboy.

Sasha: You whack.

Jake: What the h*ll is wrong? D*mn. Just calm down.

Roman: I KNOW RIGHT!

Roman's bad breath spoiled the food. Dinner is over. Everyone went to sleep.

This episode isn't over.

It's Chris's time to fight crime. From Chris Spradlin, to Kassius Ohno. His opponent is Bateman.

Kassius: Hey Bateman, you no match for my superpowers.

Bateman: Do your worst.

They fight and Kassius defeats him with his Ohno heat vision.

Kassius: See ya later, alligator.

Next episode, expect to see a little romance, fights, and traps. Yup, traps. See ya!


	2. The Young- Episode 2

The Young- Episode #2: Driving Ms. Charlotte

Last episode, we saw an interesting brawl between Sasha and Anya, we saw some flirting, courtesy of Corey, and we saw the world's greatest fight- a food fight. We also saw Chris (or Kassius) defeat Bateman. Who would he face this episode of The Young!

Oliver & Adrian was chilling on Adrian's bed at 6:00 a.m., eating biscuts and drinking tea.

Oliver: I'm so bored.

Adrian: Me too.

Oliver: Hey, I gotta idea.

Adrian: What?

Oliver: You remember how that dirty hippie cussed you out?

Adrian: Yeah!

Oliver: Let's pour tea on his face. He is sleep.

Adrian (Confessionals): Oliver has this great idea. So we're bored. And we decide to prank Seth. I'm gonna be laughing on my bum.

Oliver poured tea in Seth's face.

Seth: What the f*ck? You stupid b*tch! You dumb a**h*le! You d*uchebag!

Oliver: What's the prob, d*ck?

Seth punched Oliver. They started to brawl.

Adrian: F*ck him up, Oliver. F*ck him up!

The producers broke them up.

Seth (Confessionals): Those d*ckheads, Adrian & Oliver, learned today not to f*ck with me. I left Oliver with a bloddy nose. Now, I'm gunning for Adrian.

1 hour later...

Charlotte looks in the refrigerator. It is empty.

Charlotte: What the f*ck?

Charlotte (Confessionals): I'm so hungry, so I look in the fridge, and it's empty. It's f*cking empty! I'm p*ssed off, man! I know exactly who did it.

Charlotte: Hey, fatso, are you the one who ate everything out of the fridge?

Bray: Did I do that?

Charlotte: Yes you did, you d*ck! Do you even care about us? WE HUNGRY!

Bray: Calm down.

Charlotte: Don't tell me to calm down, you b*tch.

Charlotte (Confessionals) I gotta fight for my castmates. So I need a ride to the supermarket. I'm gonna buy everything in that b*tch.

Charlotte: Hey, Big E., can you give me a ride to the supermarket?

Big E.: No. I can't be around cars. I keep on lifting them and throwing them.

Charlotte: Okay. Leo, I need a ride.

Leo: I can't. I'll blind the road.

Charlotte: Briley, can you drive me to the supermarket?

Briley: You asked the right guy.

Briley drives Charlotte.

Charlotte: Are you sure you know how to drive. This is reckless!

Briley: Hush. I know what I'm doing

Charlotte: Whatever.

Briley crashed into the supermarket.

Charlotte: Briley?

Briley: Yes?

Charlotte: What the f*ck did you just do?!

Charlotte (Confessionals): That little d*uchebag! It's his fault that I had to pay the Young Market $1,000,000. The good part is that I got French for everyone.

Charlotte & Briley walks back to the house.

Charlotte: What the f*ck is wrong with you? You said you can drive.

Briley: No. I said that you asked the right guy.

Charlotte: You know what? F*ck you, you f*cking d*ckhead!

Briley: You dumb b*tch. You should shut the h*ll up. At least you got food, wh*re.

Charlotte (Confessionals): That motherf*cker called me a wh*re. How dare he?

Charlotte: You're a sh*thead.

Briley (Confessionals): That sl*tty h*e better watch her back.

Xavier: Hi, Sasha.

Sasha: Hi!

Xavier: I've been meaning to ask you a question.

Sasha: What?

Xavier: Do you wanna be...my...boyfriend?

Sasha:...H*ll to the motherf*cking no. You think I'm gonna start some showmance with some d*ckhead I don't even know?

Xavier: But...you're hot!

Sasha: I know, but-

Xavier kissed Sasha.

Sasha: Oooo! You can kiss. Allright, I'll be your boyfriend.

They kiss.

Sasha (Confessionals): I'm pretty glad I have a new boyfriend. Plus, he can kiss.

Later that day...

Dani found her yellow purse with holes in it.

Dani: What the f*ck? Conor ate through my purse again?

Dani (Confessionals): That rat a**, Conor, ate through my purse. I'm sick and tired of that inconsiderate little jacka**. So I put my purse in a mouse trap and I'm gonna trap that b*tch.

Conor: Ooooo! Dani's purse! OWW!

Dani: Take that, b*tch!

Dani (Confessionals): Trapped!

Conor (Confessionals): I saw Dani's yellow purse and I was about to eat it, but then, I found out it was trap. That little wh*re! I'll get her.

Dean: Hi, Paige.

Paige: What do you want, d*ck?

Dean: Well, you wanna go back to my room and lay in my bed and have-

Paige: Hey, b*tch, where you think you going with this? I'm not having "you know what" with you. You better ask somebody! So, you better bounce your dirty motherf*cking a** outta' my motherf*cking face, you dumb d*uche!

Dean cries.

Paige: Yeah, cry, you dunce. HaHaHa!

Dean (Confessionals): I just wanted to cuddle with Paige. (Sniffle) But she thought I wanted to get it in with her. Not at all.

Audrey: What the h*ll is wrong with you, Paige? Why you made Dean cry?

Paige: Why the f*ck you in my business, b*tch?

Audrey: I gotta reason, b*tch!

Paige: Who the f*ck you think you talking to, h*e?

Audrey: You, you trashy wh*re!

Paige: Uh-uh, sl*t! You about to get yo' a** whooped.

Audrey: Try it, tr*mp.

Paige & Audrey fought.

Paige (Confessionals): That hilbilly b*tch got p*ssed off at me because I made that d*uche Dean cry. Tough f*cking nuts! She is such a h*e!

Paige: Hold me back!

Audrey: F*ck you, you dirty tr*mp!

Paige: Sh*tty b*tch!

After the fight, everyone went to sleep. Except for Chris (or Kassius). His opponent is Ryderman.

Kassius: Watch as you get defeated!

Ryderman: Whatebs! Watch as you get knocked out!

They fight and Kassius wins with Ohno Strength.

Kassius: I win and you lose. Like always.

Next episode, we're gonna have more drama, comedy, and dances. Yup, dances! Plus, will someone leave the house? Find out on the next episode! See ya!


	3. The Young- Episode 3

The Young- Episode #3: Look Who's Talking...English

Last episode, Seth brawled with Oliver, Briley crashed through the Young Market, and an argument led to a catfight between Audrey and Paige. Find out who leaves the house this episode of The Young.

Luke is on the phone.

Luke: Hey, baby!

Wife: Hi, Luke.

Luke: Any news?

Wife: Yes. I bought a trailor home.

Luke: WHAT?!

Wife: Yes, you can come on home.

Luke: All right, I'm leaving. Love you.

Wife: Love you too. Bye.

Luke: Bye.

Luke (Confessionals): I was on the phone earlier with my wife and she said she bought the trailor home. So, I just came on this show for no reason. It's okay. At least I don't have to stay in the house with those dumba** sh*theads.

Luke is out!

Sasha just finished having "you know what" with Xavier in Sasha's bed.

Sasha: I'll be back. Summer is making brownies.

Xavier: OK.

Emma comes in the room.

Emma: Hey, hey, hey!

Xavier: Hey, Emma.

Emma: You know my name! Anyways, you wanna be my dance partner.

Xavier: But you're bad.

Emma: No. No. Stop it. I just need improvement.

Xavier: Okay. Let's be partners.

Emma: Great. Let's meet each other at Club Young tonight, partner.

Dani was overhearing the conversation.

Dani: That sl*t!

Dani (Confessionals): What the f*ck is wrong with that b*tch? I know what she's up to. She wants to go out with Xavier. But no. I'm gonna stop that wh*re.

Sasha was eating brownies in the kitchen with everyone.

Dani: Sasha?

Sasha: Yes?

Dani: Lemme' tell you something girl!

Sasha: What?

Dani: Watch Emma, cause' I don't trust her.

Sasha: Why not?

Dani: That b*tch is sneaking around Xavier.

Sasha: What the f*ck? That fake t*t having, sh*tty dancing, dirty wh*re!

Dani: They gonna meet up at Club Young, so they can dance.

Sasha: I'm gonna ride up on those b*tches.

Dani: Go, girl!

Sasha goes to Club Young. Emma and Xavier are dancing. Xavier dances good. Emma dances bad. The club boos.

Xavier: What the f*ck, Emma? You s*ck.

Emma: They just tripping.

Xavier: No. You're f*cking terrible.

Emma: Don't worry. Maybe when we can go back to the house and smooch.

Sasha: Uh-uh, b*tch. Now you about to get f*cked up.

Emma: Oh. Look who just crawled outta' the gutter.

Sasha: Now you calling me dirty. Chick, don't check me, with yo' ratchet a**.

Emma: F*ck you, h*e!

Sasha: You tha' h*e, b*tch. Wanna f*ck with me?

Emma: F*ck you gonna do?

Sasha: You know what? Let's have a dance-off, b*tch.

Emma: B*tch, you don't know what you asking for. Excuse me, Xavier, while I demolish this sl*t.

Emma dances bad. And Sasha dances good. Sasha wins.

Xavier: Nice dancing, baby.

Sasha: Shut the f*ck up, d*ckhead. We're through.

Xavier: Babe, babe, please!

Sasha (Confessionals): I've been dumped many times before. Now, I'm doing the dumping. F*ck Xavier. F*ck Emma. Thank you, Dani.

Anya: (Russian) Bray, why the h*ll you ate my salad? You sicken me with your eating.

Bray: What the f*ck you just say?

Anya: (Russian) Dumb american. Twit! Can't wait when I get back home. You lucky I won't leave, b*tch.

Bray: Hey! Shut up! Lemme' show you this website. It's called Rosetta Young. It's gonna help you say English words.

Anya: (Russian) What the h*ll is this? This d*mn thing. How do you use this stupid sh*t?

Bray: Hush.

2 hours later...

Big E.: What the h*ll you want us for?

Aiden: Yeah. What's up?

Bray: Anya gots to show you something.

Anya:...I never did like you, Bray!

Audrey: Anya, you're speaking English!

Jake: She's speaking English!

Everyone Except Paige: Yey!

Paige (Confessionals): I do not give two f*cks about that b*tch Anya speaking English. Why the f*ck is everyone so happy? F*ck!

Audrey (Confessionals): I don't care what Paige thinks. I'm so proud of Anya.

Seth (Confessionals): So Anya's speaking English. That's cool.

Summer (Confessionals): I love this feeling. Everyone's happy.

After everyone goes to sleep, Chris is about to leave the house to fight crime. But Charlotte catches him before he leaves.

Charlotte: Where the h*ll are you going?

Chris: Hey, Charlotte. What are you doing up?

Charlotte: I always watch my late night Soaps. Where you going?

Chris: Um...to...jog!

Charlotte: At 12:00 a.m.?

Chris: Look. Brian is breaking up with Stacy.

Charlotte: Really?

Chris leaves.

Charlotte: That lying d*uchebag!

Chris fights crime and battles Captain Switzerland.

Chris: Gotta go.

CS: This battle isn't over.

Chris: Just say I won.

Chris comes back in the house.

Charlotte: How was jogging, liar?

Chris: Liar? Not at all.

Next episode, expect to see fights, romance, and another departure. See ya!


	4. The Young- Episode 4

The Young- Episode #4: Director's Cut

Last episode, we saw a Dance-Off between Emma & Sasha, Anya learned English, and Kassius fought crime. What housemate makes his/her departure? Find out on this episode of The Young!

Summer: Here's a flower, Roman.

Roman: THANK YOU!

Summer: Here's a mint, too.

Summer (Confessionals): The first day here, I gave everyone flowers. Sasha told me her's died, so I'm guessing everyone's flower died. So, I gave them a new one.

Summer: Here, Big E., Corey, Jake, Davina. Flowers for everyone!

Big E. (Confessionals): So, today, Summer gave us flowers. What man takes flowers? F*ck is wrong with her?

Summer: Here's a flower, Paige!

Paige: F*ck you giving me a flower for? Stupid wh*re! Dumb sl*t! Fake sk*nk. Get the f*ck out my face!

Summer: Don't cuss so much, OK?

Paige: B*tch, this is my motherf*cking mouth!

Paige (Confessionals): That idiotic a**h*le gave me a f*cking flower. I ain't accepting that sh*t.

Paige: Move b*tch!

Summer: Okay!

Paige: Dumb as sh*t!

Summer (Confessionals): I understand Paige. Her attitude is a cry for help. But I think I can help her.

Sasha went up to Anya.

Sasha: Anyways, what the f*ck you said to me when speaking that dumb sh*t the other day?

Anya: I said b*tch, shut the f*ck up, sl*tty wh*re. Dumb b*tch. H*e! Dirty h**ker. F*ck you, sl*t!

Sasha: You have a way with words!

Anya: Yeah, b*tch!

Sasha (Confessionals): To be truthfully honest, Anya has the most ratchet mouth I ever heard. I'm no match for that. Not even Paige.

Aiden & Charlotte went up to Brad.

Aiden: So, about this movie.

Brad: Yes?

Aiden: Me and Charlotte think we can help you make one.

Charlotte: I'm rich!

Aiden: We know that, sweetie. So, what about it?

Brad: Okay! When?

Aiden: Now! Meet me and Charlotte at Young Studios.

Brad: OK! See ya' there!

Brad leaves.

Aiden: So, Charlotte, wanna make out in the back of Young Studios?

Charlotte: CUT!

Aiden: That's my thing!

30 minutes later...

Aiden: So I think the movie should be called, "The Aiden English Experience".

Brad: I think "The Brad Maddox Experience".

Charlotte: I think "The Young And The Restless: The Movie".

Brad: The f*ck? Ain't nobody doing that sh*t.

Aiden: I think I like it.

Brad: I think you should kick rocks, d*ck!

Aiden: Calm down. I'm the director.

Brad: I'm the actor, and I should have a say.

Aiden: But I like her idea.

Brad: I don't. Anyways, why the f*ck are you gonna listen to that dumb sl*t?

Charlotte: Hey, I'm not a sl*t!

Brad: I rest my case.

Aiden: You're not gonna talk to her like that.

Brad: I can talk to anyone however way I want to.

Aiden: That's it. F*ck you, you dirty b*tch-made f*cker!

Brad: Looks like someone has b*lls.

Aiden: I can't work under these conditions!

Aiden grabbed a bat and ruined Young Studios.

Charlotte: What the f*ck, Aiden? STOP!

The prodecers of The Young stopped him. He is forced to leave the house.

Aiden (Confessionals): I'm very sorry for ruining Young Studios but Brad pushed me there. What a d*ckish d*uchebag! I oughta' knock the bullsh*t outta' him. F*cking d*ckhead!

Back at the house...

Jake was trying to sneak into Audrey's room to watch her change.

Corey: Hey, dude! What you doing?

Jake: Tryna' sneak a peak at Audrey.

Corey: By being a p*rv? You can't do that. You gotta' be charming. When she comes out, I'll ask her if she wants to go out with you.

Jake: Thanks dude!

Corey: No prob!

Audrey comes out.

Corey: Hey, Audrey!

Audrey: Hi, Conor.

Corey: No. I'm Corey. Conor is that rat b*tch!

Conor: F*ck you, Corey.

Corey: Anyways, Jake is in love with you. And he wants to go out with you.

Audrey: I like him too.

Corey: Great. Meet him at the Mexican restaraunt. 7-ish?

Audrey: 7-ish it is! Tell Jake I said wear that snazzy shirt with the stripes.

Corey: I think Jake would like it if you would wear that red dress.

Audrey: Okay.

Jake: What she said?

Corey: She said yes! And wear that snazzy shirt with the stripes. And meet her at the Mexican restaraunt at 7.

Jake: Thank you so much, Corey.

Corey: Your welcome!

Later at the date...

Audrey: This food is so good. Thanks for paying.

Jake: Your welcome!

Audrey: You wanna kiss?

Jake: Bring those lips here.

They were about to kiss. Paige came.

Paige: What do the h*ll we have here?

Audrey: What the f*ck are you doing here? Get out! GET OUT!

Paige: B*tch, please. I'm hungry.

Audrey: I don't care. Get yo' a** outta' here.

Paige: Listen here, h*e. Why you on a date anyway? Nobody want yo' sl*tty trashy a**!

Audrey: That's it!

Audrey slapped Paige. They fought.

Audrey: F*cking tr*mp.

Paige: F*ck you, wh*re.

They were kicked out of the restaraunt. Jake and Audrey went to Jake's bed and had "you know what". Paige came in the room. She put whipped cream on Audrey.

Paige: HaHaHa, b*tch!

Audrey: Round 2, sh*thead!

They fought again. The producers broke them up.

The following day, Sakamoto had a yoga session with Briley, Roman, Dean, Leo, Bray, Davina, Dani, & Seth.

Sakamoto: Relaxing, right?

Briley: Absolutely!

Davina: Peaceful meadow.

Roman: SO PEACEFUL!

Sakamoto: You're kicked out.

Roman: SCREW YOU, D*CKS!

Seth: You so f*cking ugly, Leo. Sorry but I can't stay here with this ugly a** b*tch.

Leo: F*ck you, d*uche!

A fight breaks out.

Sakamoto: Calm. Calm.

Later that day...

CJ was playing on his Gameboy.

Bo: Hi, CJ.

CJ: What?

Bo: Hi!

CJ: Get the f*ck out my motherf*cking face, you jacka**. Big baby! F*ck you.

Bo: Fine then. Meanie butt head!

Anya: Hey, CJ.

CJ: B*tch, move!

Anya: Don't f*ck with me, d*ck. F*ck you talking to? Dirty a**h*le! F*ck you!

Richie: Ooo-ooo, eee-eee, aaa-aaa!

CJ: Move it, baboon!

Richie broke CJ's Gameboy.

CJ: F*ck is wrong with you! B*tch! D*mn, d*mn, D*MN!

CJ (Confessionals): I decided to leave the house to get a new Gameboy. Richie is lucky I didn't f*ck his a** up!

After everyone sleeps, Kassius fights crime. His opponent is Foxwoman.

Fox: What a great day! Time for another win.

Kassius: It's on!

Kassius won the battle.

Kassius: It is a great day. For me!

Next episode, departures, drama, and romance! See ya!


	5. The Young- Episode 5

The Young- Episode 5: Mask Of The Davina

Last episode, Aiden and CJ made their departure, Summer gave everyone flowers, and Paige and Audrey had two catfights in one day. Find out who leaves the house on this episode of The Young!

Davina: Who wants to play Truth or Dare?

Davina (Confessionals): I'm pretty bored in this house. So, I asked people if they wanna play Truth or Dare.

Paige, Sasha, Dani, Summer, & Anya is playing.

Sasha: Summer? Truth or Dare?

Summer: Um...Truth!

Sasha: What's the meanest thing you ever did?

Everyone ooos.

Summer: Um...um...um...oh yeah! I remember one night, I sneaked out of the house to go to the...library!

Sasha: Really?

Summer: Really! I feel like such a rebel!

Sasha: Your turn, Summer.

Summer: OK! Dani? Truth or Dare?

Dani: Dare!

Summer: I dare you to...hold ice under your armpits for 1 minute!

Dani: Okay!

Dani holds it under her armpits for 1 minute.

Summer: WOW! How did you do that?

Dani: B*tch, please. I've done worst. I did a snow angel in my bikini.

Summer: Your turn!

Dani: OK! Davina? Truth or Dare?

Davina: Dare!

Dani: I dare you to take off your mask!

Everyone ooos.

Davina: H*ll to the no. Are you f*cking nuts?

Dani: I guess you lose then.

Davina: I guess you can shove it where the sun doesn't shine, wh*re!

Dani (Confessionals): Davina got a big attitude with me because I asked her a question. She should've just took her loss like the woman she is. But no! She's not ladylike, like me!

Davina (Confessionals): Dani! What a sl*tty tr*mp! She asked me to take my mask off. I said no! Why even ask that stupid question? Dumb b*tch!

Davina: I'm outta' here!

Summer: I'm gonna go calm her down!

Anya: Me too!

When Summer, Anya, & Davina left, Paige, Sasha, & Dani talked.

Dani: We gotta get that mask off that b*tch!

Paige: I agree. That mask makes me so f*cking sick!

Sasha: Me too. So when she's sleep, we'll get it off.

Dani: KK! Meet me in my room at 12:00.

Sasha: All right, see ya!

Paige: Bye! See ya there!

Dani (Confessionals): We are finally gonna take that mask off that rude b*stard! F*ck her!

It was 12:00.

Dani: Hello, guys!

Paige: Hey, Dani!

Sasha: Sup, Dani?

Dani: I'm good. Got anything to take that wh*re's mask off.

Sasha: Please, b*tch. I got my mouth.

Paige: You gonna scare the mask off?

Sasha: That's right!

Paige (Confessionals): It was so dumb of that filthy sl*t to scare the mask off! Is she h*gh or something?

Sasha: Listen here, mask! I oughta' jack you the f*ck up, b*tch! F*ck wrong with you, d*uche? Idiotic h*e! Get off that tr*mp's face, sl*t!

The mask didn't move.

Sasha: I guess that didn't work!

Paige (Confessionals): The stupid sl*t thought that would work? B*tch, please!

Dani (Confessionals): Sasha's idea was bad. I got a way better one!

Dani: I'm gonna sweat it off with my glorious beauty!

Paige (Confessionals): The f*ck? How she gonna do that? I have the worst partners in crime. Such dumba**es!

Dani modeled off her new bikini. It didn't sweat.

Paige (Confessionals): That idea was worst than Sasha's. I've got the perfect idea!

Paige: This is my lucky knife! I called it Al Sharpton. I'm gonna cut it off.

Dani: Smart!

Paige cut the mask off. But it was another mask under it.

Paige: What the f*ck?

Sasha (Confessionals): This b*tch got an extra mask! That's so f*cking stupid. Whatever!

Davina (Confessionals): I woke up this morning and looked at my secret hidden camera. I saw that those b*tches were tryna' take my mask off. Thank goodness for the safety mask!

Davina went up to Sasha, Paige, & Dani.

Davina: I see you h*es were tryna' take my mask off. Ain't gonna happen, b*tch!

Sasha: F*ck you!

Dani: Yeah, sl*t! You better watch your a**.

Davina: B*tch, I ain't scared of you.

Paige: You ain't gonna do sh*t.

Roman: HI, DAVINA!

Roman's bad breath melted Davina's mask off.

Davina: You f*cking d*ck! Idiot sh*thead!

Davina (Confessionals): Since that d*uche melted my mask off, there's no reason to stay in the house, since my identity is revealed. My real name is Bayley. Davina is the name I wanted when I was little. I'm upset to leave the house, but it was the greatest experience ever. See you all!

Dani (Confessionals): I'm so glad that Davina is gone. She had a bad attitude and it got in the way of her ego. Oh, well!

Charlotte: Bo, wanna go to the park?

Bo: Yes. Yes. YES!

Charlotte: Chill.

They went to the park. They went down the slide, played in the sandbox, and played on the swing.

Charlotte (Confessionals): When we were at the park, I gotta feeling. It was a good feeling. I really think I'm in love with Bo.

Big E.: Dean, you wanna be stronger?

Dean: Stronger?

Big E.: Yeah.

Dean: Okay!

The "Final Countdown" song played as they excersise.

Dean: What is that music?

Big E.: Anya!

Anya: F*ck you, b*tches!

Dean: I don't think this is working.

Big E. slapped Dean.

Big E.: F*CK OFF WITH THAT TALK!

Dean: I'm leaving.

Big E. (Confessionals): That chicken sh*t! I tried to make him Mr. Muscle Beach, but he turned into a hussy.

Xavier: Sasha?

Sasha: Yeah.

Xavier: I want you back.

Sasha: What you did really hurt my feelings.

Xavier: But I didn't do anything. She flirted with me.

Sasha: Really?

Xavier: Yeah.

Sasha Well...OK!

Xavier: Thanks. Love you.

Sasha: Love you too.

Sasha and Xaiver made out on the couch.

Emma was overhearing the conversation.

Emma: That wh*re!

Emma (Confessionals): That b*tch is back with Xavier. This is the sh*t that sickens me. Anyways, I got the perfect plan.

Seth: Good night, everyone!

Audrey: Good night, Seth.

Charlotte: Good night, Seth.

Summer: Bye, Seth!

Anya: Nighty-night, Seth.

Adrian: F*ck you, Seth.

Seth: Go to sleep with one eye open, d*ck!

Adrian: Whatever!

It's Kassius time to fight crime! His opponent is The Dash.

Dash: There's loser written all over you.

Kassius: Bring it, b*tch!

Kassius and The Dash fought. Suprisingly, The Dash won.

The Dash: I win. Yey!

Kassius started to cry.

Kassius (Confessionals): This is bullsh*t!

Next episode, expect to see fights, romance, and plans. See ya on the special episode!


	6. The Young- Episode 6

The Young-Episode 6: Sasha-Napped pt. 1

Last episode, Davina made her departure, Sasha & Xavier got back together, and Kassius got defeated by The Dash. What will happen on this episode of The Young!

Anya: Guys, I found a note!

Summer: What does it say, Anya?

Anya: Dear fellow housemates, I decided to leave the house. I don't like the atmosphere in the house. Everyone's fighting and arguing. So, that's all. Sincerely, Chris.

Audrey (Confessionals): It was so shocking to find out that Chris left the house. Even though he was so boring.

Charlotte (Confessionals): I was pretty glad Chris left. He was always so suspicious.

Dani: Let's have a drink for everyone who left.

Seth: Good idea!

Dani: This sip is for Luke. This sip is for Aiden. This sip is for CJ. This sip is for Davina. And this sip is for Chris.

Summer: Wow! Our drink is done.

Dani (Confessionals): As much as I don't like most of them, we still need to have a drink in their honor. 5 down.

1 hour later...

Big E.: Where the f*ck is my weights?!

Big E. (Confessionals): It was my time to lift weights. But it wasn't in my room. I think I know who took it.

Big E.: Hey, Oliver, Adrian, you took my weights?

Adrian: No, man.

Oliver: I did!

Big E.: YOU WANNA GET F*CKED UP?

Oliver: F*ck you, d*ck.

Big E. started to beat up Oliver. Adrian pelted biscuts at Big E. when he was beating up Oliver.

Adrian: Take that, b*tch! Take that, b*tch!

Big E. punched Adrian.

Big E.: You take that, b*tch.

Big E. found his weights under Oliver's bed.

Big E. (Confessionals): That d*ck better watch his back.

Charlotte: Bo, I have to tell you something.

Bo: What? Tell me! Tell me! TELL ME!

Charlotte: OK. I...love you!

Bo: Really?

Charlotte: Yeah, really. So, you wanna go out with me?

Bo: Yes! Yes! YES! I gotta girlfriend! I gotta girlfriend! I gotta girlfriend! YEAH!

Charlotte: Kiss me!

Bo: OK!

Charlotte and Bo kiss.

Charlotte (Confessionals): I got a boyfriend. Yey! He may be childish, but I like my men childish.

Summer: Want a cold glass of lemonade, Paige?

Paige: H*ll no. Get the f*ck out my face. Wh*re!

Summer: Listen here, Paige. You have a major attitude and you need help!

Paige: Who the f*ck you think you talking to?

Summer: YOU!

Paige pushed Summer to the ground.

Summer: That's it!

Summer slapped Paige. They fought. The producers broke them up.

Summer: Get off of me! NOW!

Paige: SHUT UP, B*TCH!

Summer (Confessionals): I'm done with this girl, and this house. You may be upset, but I'm leaving this house. I wouldn't be able to live in this house with Paige. Sorry. But this was really fun. Thank you! This isn't the last of Summer. See ya!

Anya (Confessionals): I'm really gonna miss Summer. She was so nice.

Sasha (Confessionals): Summer was the nicest person I met. I'm gonna miss her.

Conor was about to eat his cheese.

Conor: Where is my cheese?

Conor (Confessionals): I was hungry, so I wanted some cheese. But when I looked in the fridge, it was gone!

Conor: WHO ATE MY MOTHERF*CKING CHEESE?!

Bray: Oh. Me.

Conor: You! You fat f*ck! They don't feed you at home?

Bray: You better watch who you talking to.

Conor: Or what?

Bray pushed Conor on the bed.

Conor: B*TCH!

Conor brawled with Bray.

Bray (Confessionals): Don't f*ck with me!

Sasha and Xavier was making out.

Sasha: You are an excellent kisser!

Xavier: Let's continue!

They went into Xavier's bed and had "you know what".

Sasha: Anyway, babe, remember, you have to meet me at the Italian restaraunt.

Xavier: I know. I know. I'm gonna get dressed now.

Sasha: And after the date, I have a surprise. Dani let me borrow one of her bikinis.

Xavier: Aw, yeah!

Xavier went to the restaraunt. Sasha had to get dressed. When she got dressed, she was about to get in her car. Before she got in it, Emma attacked her. She knocked her out with a fire extinguisher. She put her in the trunk. She then drove off with Sasha's car. Xavier was at the restaraunt.

Xavier: Where the h*ll is Sasha?

Xavier called Sasha.

Sasha: Sorry. I'm too lazy to answer the phone. So, leave a message. Or don't. Shut up.

Xavier: Where are you, Sasha? You're supposed to be on our date! Call back. F*CK!

Xavier (Confessionals): I don't know where Sasha is. I'm getting pretty nervous.

Xavier left the restaraunt.

Xavier: Sasha! SASHA!

Xaiver went home.

Xavier: Guys, Sasha is lost.

Everyone: What?

Anya (Confessionals): What the h*ll is going on here?

Xavier: We need to have a search party.

Paige (Confessionals): This is really serious.

Xavier: Group A, go back to the restaraunt, Group B, stay at the house to see if she comes back, and Group C, go to Young Studios.

Xavier (Confessionals): Everyone is coming together to get my girlfriend, my love, my soulmate!

Anya: Wait!

Xavier: What?

Anya: Where is Emma?

Xavier: That b*tch! She got Sasha. Group A, Group C, lets go!

Next episode, expect to see fights, bets, and puke. Yup, puke! And also, part 2 of Sasha-Napped! See ya!


	7. The Young- Episode 7

The Young- Episode #7: Sasha-Napped pt. 2

Last episode, the housemates found out that Chris left, Big E. punched Adrian, Charlotte became Bo's girlfriend, and Conor fought Bray. Also, Sasha got kidnapped. Or Sasha-Napped! See what happens on this episode of The Young!

RECAP

Anya: Wait!

Xavier: What?

Anya: Where is Emma?

Xavier: That b*tch! Group A, Group C, lets go!

THE SHOW BEGINS

Group B is in the house.

Anya: If you win, I have to go on a date with Leo. If I win, you have to go on a date with Leo.

Dani: Eww! OK!

Dani (Confessionals): Me and Anya have a bet about who can hold their breath the longest. The loser has to go on a date with Leo. That ugly janitor guy!

Charlotte: Ready, set, go!

They start. 10 seconds, 20 seconds, 22 seconds, STOP! Anya wins!

Anya: Yey!

Anya (Confessionals): Back at home, we used to have so many contests like this, and I won everyone. Dani thinks she's tough but she's not tougher than me.

Dani: I'm not going on a date with that ugly a**h*le!

Anya: You lost the bet. Don't be a sore loser.

Dani: I want a rematch!

Anya: No rematch!

Charlotte: Come on, Dani! You can go with me and Bo.

Anya: You and Bo?

Dani: What the f*ck?

Charlotte: Oh yeah! That's my boyfriend!

Dani: Oook! I'm going! F*CK!

Dani went up to Leo.

Dani: Hey, Leo.

Leo: Hi, Dani.

Dani: Lets get this over with. YouwannagoonadatewithmeandCharlotteandBoyesok!

Leo: You wanna go on a date with me?

Dani: Yes.

Leo: YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!

Dani: I was afraid he said that.

Leo (Confessionals): I'm gonna go on a date with the hottest girl in the house! Yey!

Big E.: Look, Adrian's biscuts.

Big E. (Confessionals): Adrian needs to go home. I'm sick of that d*uchebag.

Adrian caught Big E.

Adrian: What the f*ck are you doing?

Big E.: I'm not dealing with you. You have to go home. The easy way or the hard way. Your choice.

Adrian: I choose the hard way, b*tch!

Adrian smacked Big E. Big E. fought Adrian. The producers broke them up.

Adrian: F*ck you!

Big E.: Let me the f*ck go!

At the date...

Charlotte: Great spaghetti!

Bo: True that!

Charlotte: Aw, you gotta stain BoBo.

Leo & Dani: BoBo?!

Bo: Thanks, CharChar!

Leo & Dani: CharChar?!

Leo: I gotta surprise for you, Dani?

Dani: What?

Leo kissed Dani.

Dani threw up on Leo, Charlotte, & Bo.

Dani: You gross d*ck! Eww!

Dani (Confessionals): I'm so f*cking embarassed. I puked in a restaraunt. And it's all because of that ugly a**h*le!

Dani left the restaraunt. So did everyone else.

Leo: What's wrong, Dani?

Dani started to hit Leo repeatedly. The producers had to hold her back.

Dani: I hate you! I f*cking hate you! You disgusting, dirty, ugly f*ck!

Dani (Confessionals): What a f*cking d*uche!

Xavier, Dean, Roman, Paige, Audrey, Sakamoto, Brad, Seth, Corey, & Jake was looking for Sasha.

Audrey: Xavier!

Xavier: What?

Audrey: That's Sasha's car!

They ran to Sasha's car.

Brad: No one's in it!

Xavier: F*CK!

They here screaming.

Sakamoto: I hear screaming. It should calm in the world.

Jake: I hear screaming too.

Corey: Me too.

Paige: I don't.

Corey: You'll be screaming with me in my bedroom.

Paige started to attack him.

Everyone calmed her down.

Xavier: Paige, calm down for once, please!

Paige: That d*ck just hit on me.

Corey: You know wanna be mine, and f*ck me til' the sun shines.

Paige started to attack him again.

Seth: Paige, stop! Corey, stop!

Audrey: I hear screaming coming from that truck.

Xavier: Let's go!

They enter the truck. They see Emma having Sasha tied up.

Xavier: Emma! Let Sasha go!

Emma: H*ll no!

Roman: LET SASHA GO NOW!

Emma: Your breath smell like sh*t!

Audrey: Listen here, h*e! I'm about to slap the sh*t outta' you.

Emma: F*ck off, redneck woman!

Audrey started to beat up Emma, while Xavier untied Sasha.

Xavier: Sasha!

Sasha: Xavier!

They made out.

Sasha: I missed you!

Xaiver: I missed you!

Sasha was about to beat up Emma. Xavier held her back.

Sasha: That sl*tty, trashy, tr*mpy, crappy, sh*tty, b*tchy wh*re!

Emma: I don't need this place. I'm leaving!

Emma left with a bad dance. Everyone else went home.

Audrey: Glad this sh*t is over!

Jake: Me too!

They made out on Audrey's bed.

Sasha and Xaiver had "you know what" on Xavier's bed.

Emma (Confessionals): I'm glad I'm gone. F*ck that place!

Next episode, expect to see departures, fights, and drops. Yup, drops! See ya!


	8. The Young- Episode 8

The Young- Episode #8: The Young And The Moneyless

Last episode, Adrian & Big E. brawled, Dani puked at a restaraunt, and Sasha was found. Let's see who's going to leave on this episode of The Young!

Charlotte was on the phone with her dad.

Charlotte: Hello? Hi, daddy! How you doing? I'm good. What? What? WHAT?! No! No! (Sniffle). One second. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OK, I'm back. OK, I'm coming home. OK. Bye. AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sh*t!

Charlotte (Confessionals): I found out my dad went broke. If he's broke, I'm broke! So, I can't tell anyone. That will ruin my reputation. But anyways, I have to leave to go back home. I'm really gonna miss this place. And I'm gonna miss Bo. But most of all, I'm gonna miss...my richness. Aw! I hate Ramen Noodles.

Charlotte: Bo?

Bo: Yes?

Charlotte: I'm leaving.

Bo: Why? Why? WHY?!

Charlotte: Because, um...my father's pregnant!

Bo: Where do babies come from?

Charlotte: Aliens! Bye!

Bo (Confessionals): I came from aliens?

Bo: Wait, CharChar! I'll miss you! WAIT!

Charlotte: What?

Bo: I'm leaving with you!

Charlotte: Aw. So sweet.

Bo (Confessionals): I'm leaving with my girlfriend. I love her so much!

They leave in a van.

Brad was recording with his cameraman. He was recording Paige.

Brad: So, Paige, you wanna have some "you know what" in my bed.

Paige: Get the f*ck away from me.

Brad: And that was Paige!

They stopped recording.

Brad: Let's see what we recorded.

It was black.

Brad: It's nothing on here. The lense cap is still on! What the f*ck?! That's it! This is the third time! You're fired! Leave the f*cking house, d*ck!

The cameraman was crying.

Briley: Hey. I heard you need a cameraman. Can I be your cameraman?

Brad: Sure, man. Thanks!

Briley: You chose the right guy.

*When Briley says, "You chose/asked the right guy", it means trouble.*

Brad was at Young Studios. He was on the phone with Briley.

Brad: Briley, where the f*ck are you?

Briley: I'm almost here.

Brad: Hurry!

They finished.

Briley: Lemme' record myself on the road.

Briley had the window open in his car. The camera flew out of the window.

Briley: Oops!

Briley went to Young Studios.

Brad: Hey, bud! Where's the camera?

Briley: Huh?

Brad: Where's the camera?

Briley: Um...in my...bag!

Brad looked in the bag. Briley tried to leave.

Brad: BRILEY!

Briley: What?

Brad: Where's the f*cking camera?

Briley: Um...okay! I dropped the camera!

Brad: Go.

Briley: Are you OK?

Brad: GO!

Briley: OK.

Brad attacked Briley. He started to beat him up. The producers held him back.

Brad (Confessionals): MY F*CKING MOVIE IS RUINED! I can't stay in this f*cking house! That's right! I QUIT! So long, f*ckers!

Brad left in a van.

Anya & Dani was playing I Declare War on Anya's bed.

Dani: Anya, it's your turn. Anya. ANYA!

Anya: Oh, sorry.

Dani: What the f*ck you doing?

Anya: Watching that hunk clean himself?

Richie was in the shower with the door open.

Dani: That chicken sh*t?!

Anya: Yes. Look at that body. I wanna get in there with him.

Dani: You nasty b*tch!

Anya: I got an idea!

Anya (Confessionals): I'm gonna buy Richie a life supply of bananas! Then, we will embrace and kiss each other.

Anya: Richie!

Richie: Yes?

Richie was in a towel.

Anya: I got you something!

Richie: What?

Anya: A life supply of bananas!

Richie: OOOOEEEEAHAH! THANK YOU!

Richie was hugging and soft kissing Anya.

Anya: Let's continue this in the bedroom!

Richie: After I eat a banana! Woo!

Dani (Confessionals): That b*tch Anya is taking the credit. I payed half for those bananas.

Paige: Audrey?!

Audrey: What do you want?

Paige: I suppose you were the one who flushed the toilet when I was showering.

Audrey: So what?

Paige: B*tch, I'm gonna f*ck you up! I'm sick and tired of your dumba**!

Audrey: Calm down, Amy Lee.

Paige: Who you calling Amy Lee, Paul McCartney?

Audrey slapped Paige. They started to fight...AGAIN!

Dean (Confessionals): I tell these girls not to fight! (Dean cries).

Seth knocked on Xaiver's door.

Seth: Xaiver!

Xaiver was having "you know what" in his bed with Sasha.

Sasha: Oh yes!

Xaiver: Yeah baby!

Seth: Xaiver!

Xaiver: One sec, babe!

Xaiver comes to the door.

Xaiver: What, man? I'm f*cking Sasha!

Seth: I need you to be my opening act for my show tonight.

Xaiver: Really?

Seth: Yeah.

Xaiver: Sure.

Seth: Thanks, man!

They hug.

Seth: 8 o'clock!

Xaiver went back in his room.

Sasha: What was that, honey?

Xaiver: Seth said I can be his opening act.

Sasha: Wow! Congrats, baby!

Xaiver: Thanks!

Xaiver & Sasha continued to have "you know what".

8:00 p.m.

Xaiver rapped. This is one of his verses.

_When I say no, that means no!_

_I'll say go, but you move too slow._

_I'm shredding this mic. If you didn't know,_

_I am a beast and I run this show!_

Xaiver went backstage.

Seth: You killed it, man!

Xaiver: Thanks, bro. You ready to go on stage?

Seth: Yeah. Lemme' get my equipment.

Seth can't find anything.

Seth: Where the f*ck is my sh*t?

Corey: Did you try looking up your a**es, d*ckheads!

Xaiver: Give him his sh*t, d*uchebags!

Jake: Make us, "homie"!

Jake & Corey brawled with Xaiver & Seth. Many people backstage held them back.

Xaiver: Racist b*tches!

Next episode, expect to see nude-ness, fights, & romance on the craziest episode of The Young ever! See ya!


	9. The Young- Episode 9

The Young- Episode #9: Everybody Melt It Off

Last episode, Charlotte, Bo, & Brad left the house, Anya bought Richie some bananas, and Seth & Xaiver fought with Corey & Jake. Are you ready for the craziest episode of The Young? Starting now! Enjoy.

Big E. just came back from her morning jog.

Big E.: Whew! That was a good run. I'm lil' hungry. Ooo, bananas!

Big E. (Confessionals): I just had a morning jog and I was a little hungry and I saw bananas. I saw a lotta' them!

Big E.: Lemme' take one of these.

Richie: What the f*ck are you doing?

Big E.: It's a banana!

Richie: It's mine, b*tch!

Big E.: I'm sorry, are you talking to me?

Richie: Yeah, sh*thead! Let go of my f*cking banana!

Big E.: Fine then, I'll eat oatmeal, dumba** b*tch!

Big E. (Confessionals): F*CK! Why Richie bugging? He got a life supply of bananas! He not gonna miss one.

Later that day...

Xaiver drove Sasha to a drive-in movie. The movie they saw was called Shadows Of Claire. It was an ordinary romance movie, or chick flick.

Sasha: Thank you for taking me to this movie.

Xaiver: You welcome, babe.

They start to make out. Jake and Corey came and smashed the windows with a bat.

Corey: Haha, b*tches!

Jake: F*ck you, dumba**es!

They drove away.

Jake & Corey (Confessionals): (_Jake_) Don't f*ck with us. (_Corey_) We totally f*cked with their heads!

Xaiver & Sasha went back home.

Xaiver: I'm so p*ssed off!

Sasha: Calm down, babe. Let's deal with it tomorrow.

Sasha kissed Xaiver's neck. Then they had "you know what".

The next day...

Roman: Hi, Dani.

Dani: Hi, Roman. Wow, you're quiet.

Roman: Thanks to Audrey. Anyways, you wanna go to dinner tonight?

Dani: Can't. I'm having a bikini shoot.

Roman: Oh, okay.

Roman (Confessionals): Dani is a hot a** b*tch! I wanna just kiss her all over!

Dani: I need a ride!

Roman: Me too, to therapy.

Briley: You guys need a ride.

Dani: Yeah.

Briley: I can drive you guys.

Dani: OK.

Briley: You asked the right guy.

Briley drove them to the bikini shoot in a reckless car drive.

Dani: Don't ask me for money for those 3 tickets.

Briley: Fine then.

Roman: You said you can drive.

Briley: No, I said you asked the right guy, sh*tty breath.

Dani: OK. See ya, Roman. See ya, Briley.

Dani walks to her bikini shoot.

Briley: OK, Roman, time to go.

Roman: Wait, I'm not going to therapy. My therapist quit her job because of me. I'm going to the bikini shoot.

Briley: Suit yourself. See ya.

Roman: Bye, man.

Roman walks in and see girls with bikinis. Dani was modeling in her bikini.

Roman: Oh wow!

Roman had his mouth open. His breath melted Dani's bikini off.

Dani: Oh my f*cking gosh! I'm so embarassed!

Dani (Confessionals): What the f*ck? I was so embarassed. It's all Roman's fault.

Dani ran to a changing room, covering her parts. She changed into her street clothes. She stomped out the room and left. She went on a bus.

Dani (Confessionals): D*mn you, mom, for making me so s*xy. Just kidding, I love you, mom. But I'm currrently p*ssed off at the moment.

Sakamoto was having a yoga session in his room.

Sakamoto: HUUUUUUUMMMM! HUUUUUUMMMM!

Oliver and Adrian interupts.

Oliver: Shut the f*ck up!

Adrian: Yeah, I don't wanna hear it.

Sakamoto: Calm down, my son.

Adrian: F*ck off!

Sakamoto: Listen, chumps, I don't wanna get "uncalm", but I will have too. Bring it on, son!

Sakamoto got into his fighting stance. Adrian and Oliver got into their fighting stance. Sakamoto kicked Adrian in the face. He karate chopped Oliver in the face. The producers held them back.

Sakamoto (Confessionals): I made the decision to leave the house. It's totally not calm in this house. So, bye!

Conor saw Paige's suitcase. He bit threw her clothes.

Conor: I love the taste of leather!

Paige (Confessionals): I walked into my room, and I found that dirty f*cking rat biting threw my clothes.

Paige: What the f*ck you doing?

Conor: Oh, hi, Paige!

Paige kicked Conor in the groin.

Paige (Confessionals): So I kicked him in his tiny a** d*ck! He deserved it.

Conor (Confessionals): My nuts hurt! I need an ice pack.

Corey: Hello, who wanna come to Club Young with me and Jake?

Sasha: Definitely not!

Jake: Shut the f*ck up, wh*re!

Sasha slapped Jake.

Later at the club...

Corey (Confessionals): Me and Jake are at Club Young and we are gettin' our groove on!

Corey and Jake was dancing with random girls. Xaiver was driving to Club Young.

Xaiver (Confessionals): I'ma ride on those b*tches! No one calls my baby a wh*re! No one takes my friend's instruments! No one disrespects my skin color! And no one, I mean no one, trashes my motherf*cking car!

Xaiver went into the club. He attacked Corey from behind. He started punching Corey in the head. Jake took him off. He started stomping him. Xaiver grabbed his leg and flipped him over. Xaiver grabbed a glass beer bottle and smashed over Jake's head. Many people in the club held Xaiver back.

Xaiver: You dumb motherf*cker!

The cops was called. Jake was tooken to the hospital. And Xaiver was ARRESTED!

Xaiver (Confessionals): At this point, I'm really nervous. I don't know if I'm gonna stay in the house.

Next episode, expect to see votes, an elimination, and confessions. See ya!


	10. The Young- Episode 10

The Young- Episode #10: Poll, Poll, Poll Your Vote (Don't Be A Mitch)

Shout out to my best fanfic friend, TeamAJPunk1998. He was so nice enough to give me a shout-out about The Young. So I love ya!

Last episode, Roman melted the clothes off Dani, Sakamoto made his departure, and Xaiver was involved in a bar fight with Jake and Corey. Due to the bar fight, Xaiver was arrested and Jake was rushed to the hospital. Find out results on episode #10 of The Young!

RECAP

Later at the club...

Corey (Confessionals): Me and Jake are at Club Young and we are gettin' our groove on!

Corey and Jake was dancing with random girls. Xaiver was driving to Club Young.

Xaiver (Confessionals): I'ma ride on those b*tches! No one calls my baby a wh*re! No one takes my friend's instruments! No one disrespects my skin color! And no one, I mean no one, trashes my motherf*cking car!

Xaiver went into the club. He attacked Corey from behind. He started punching Corey in the head. Jake took him off. He started stomping him. Xaiver grabbed his leg and flipped him over. Xaiver grabbed a glass beer bottle and smashed over Jake's head. Many people in the club held Xaiver back.

Xaiver: You dumb motherf*cker!

The cops was called. Jake was tooken to the hospital. And Xaiver was ARRESTED!

Xaiver (Confessionals): At this point, I'm really nervous. I don't know if I'm gonna stay in the house.

THE SHOW BEGINS

Anya: Guys, I got some heartbreaking news.

Sasha: What?

Anya: Xaiver was arrested last night. And he has to leave the house.

Everyone gasped. Sasha cried. Big E. hugged her.

Sasha: Big E.?

Big E.: Yes?

Sasha: What the h*ll is poking me?

Big: Oh...nothing!

Big E. let go.

Anya: Jake left the house to get stitches in his head.

Corey: WHAT!?

Dani: It's okay.

Corey hugged Dani.

Dani: Corey? Do you have a...b*ner?

Corey let go before he can answer.

Hours later...

Their's 17 people left and now they get the chance to vote someone off the show. They get to vote for three people but only one gets eliminated.

One by one, someone was called to the Confessionals room.

First up, is Audrey.

Audrey (Confessionals): First up, I vote for Paige. We have like 5 altercations. What a catty b*tch. Um...I'll vote for Corey. He's such a d*ck. And Roman. His breath smells like cow sh*t. And what he did to my bud, Dani, was over the line.

Next up, is Paige.

Paige (Confessionals): I'll vote for that sh*tty, dirty, trashy, hillbilly b*tch, Audrey. That sorry sack of sh-ooo! Stupid cu-ooo! Oh my god, that fake t*t having tr*mp! Conor needs to go home too. Bites through my clothes like he's the sh*t. And Dean...don't get me started on that chicken sh*t. That mitch (man b*tch) has absolutely no b*lls in population.

Next up, is Conor.

Conor (Confessionals): I'll vote for Paige. She kicked my d*ck. It's sore and now no girl can have fun with it for a year. That fat a** Bray needs to go home. He got his a** whooped and he doesn't wanna get another. And Dani, that sl*t. She trapped me because I bit her yellow purse. Don't have it near me...h*e

Next up, is Richie.

Richie (Confessionals): Big E., Roman, and Corey need to go home. Big E. need to go home because if he eats my bananas one more time, I'm gonna whoop his a**. Roman because his breath smells like 99 toilets of sh*t on the wall. And Corey because he think he gets all the girls, but Anya is the one who wanna suck my d*ck. HaHa, b*tch!

Next up, is Sasha. She came in sniffling.

Sasha (Confessionals): That sick b*mbaclot! Corey really needs to go home. Because of him, Xaiver is in jail. If he doesn't go home, I'll be in jail with Xaiver. I want to vote for that crotch-licking wh*re, Anya. Everyone know she sucking on Richie's...stick. And Richie, because she lets that $1 wh*re, Anya, slob all over his crotch.

Next up, is Corey.

Corey (Confessionals): Leo needs to go because he ugly as sh*t, and Dani and Sasha need to go. All these chicks deserve to give me attention. But they're hiding their emotions. They know they wanna suck my d*ck. Excuse my language. But look at it.

The camera turned off before Corey can expose his mid-section.

THANK GOODNESS!

Next up, is Dani.

Dani (Confessionals): Roman, because he expose my lady parts. And Corey, because he wants me to do him, like never. And Leo, because he made me puke. That ugly janitor b*tch. I should've busted his sh*t wide open.

Next up, is Big E.

Big E. (Confessionals): I'm voting off Adrian, Oliver, and Richie. Adrian and Oliver because they always f*cking with me. Richie because he's asking for a a** whooping. Anya because she is a wh*re, to be honest. She sucking everyone's c*ck, like what the f*ck? Watch her break up with him like tomorrow.

Next up, is Adrian.

Adrian (Confessionals): Big E., Seth, and Corey. Big E. because he's such a b*tch. He whines, "Who took my weights? Who took my weights?" No one gives a f*ck. Seth because he's a b*tch too. And Corey because he thinks he's the only one with looks in the house. I got the looks. And the body parts. Not to be a show-off, but I'm super handsome!

Next up, is Seth.

Seth (Confessionals): I pick Corey, because he thinks he is all that and a bag of pork rinds. You're not, b*tch. I'm on the verge of f*cking someone. So f*ck off. Um...Adrian and Oliver because they're such d*ckfaces. They're both a bunch of jerks. That's why they f*ck boys. They g*y as a f*ck. Stupid mitches.

Next up, is Briley.

Briley (Confessionals): Adrian and Oliver. They're such a**h*les. They act like they're all that. But they're not. And Sasha. She's such a rude b*tch. She doesn't have any reason to be disrespectful. Well, now that Xaiver's gone. But other than that, no reason at all. She's sl*tty, b*tchy, sk*nk.

Next up, is Bray.

Bray (Confessionals): I'm voting Conor, Paige, and Dean off. Conor is a dumb, crazy, psycho, b*tch, that got his a** whooped. Paige is a miserable hussy. And Dean is such a mitch. He cries for no reason. He probably has a puss. I'm not gonna say the word fully, because I don't think we can say that on TV. HaHaHa.

Next up, is Anya.

Anya (Confessionals): Sasha needs to go. She's a sk*t-sk*t tr*mp b*tch and she's a dirty h**ker. Excuse my language. Dani because she's a d*ck eating wh*re. Excuse my language again. And Big E. becuase he's a fat a** d*ckface and he's a filthy a** mitch. I'm not excusing my language because it's true.

Next up, is Dean.

Dean (Confessionals): I'm voting off Paige because she wants me to do it with her and I'm a virgin, Sasha because she's rude to me and others, and finally, Conor because if he bites me one more time, I will jack slap him in front of his kids. Yeah, I said it.

Next up, is Oliver.

Oliver (Confessionals): I'm voting off the same people as my boy, Adrian. Corey, Big E., and Seth. Corey because he shows off like he has a big d*ck. B*tch, your d*ck is probably smaller than an ant. Big E. because he's an ignorant mitch. And Seth because he exists.

Next up, is Leo.

Leo (Confessionals): Roman, Dani, and Bray. Roman and Bray are mitches. And Dani is a phony b*tch. She asks me out, and then starts hitting me and cursing me out. That's why you a wh*re, b*tch.

Finally, is Roman.

Roman (Confessionals): Bray, Leo, and Dean. They all dirty with their weak a** a**. Like what the f*ck? They think they cool. And that makes me sick. THAT SH*T MAKES ME SICK, MOTHERF*CKER!

The finals votes are Corey.

His final words:

Corey (Confessionals): I'm not leaving like this. I'm leaving with a bang, b*tch.

Corey runs inside the house and attacks Seth. The security holds him back.

Reasons

Corey eavesdropped on Seth's confessionals.

Next episode, expect to see breakups, slaps, and catfights. See ya!


	11. The Young- Cast Interviews

We have some contestants here to be interviewed. First up, is Sasha!

Question 1: How are you doing today?

Sasha: I'm great today. Even though that's not normal, because people call me rude, like what the f*ck?

Question 2: Who do you hate the most in the house?

Sasha: Um...Corey and Jake. They're such tools and they want every girl to suck on their d*ck. Excuse my language. But it's true.

Question 3: What do you like most about Xaiver?

Sasha: He has a great body, a great voice, a great big co-...coat. He has a great coat.

Question 4: Someone spread a rumor about you cheating on Xaiver with Big E. Is that true?

Sasha: H*ll no. Who spread that? It was probably Anya. That sl*t! I hope she overdoses on Lysol. That b*tch needs a facelift, with her ugly a**.

Question 5: Any final words?

Sasha: Yes. Once the reunion comes, Anya will get her a** whooped.

Next up, is Oliver.

Question 1: What's up, Oliver?

Oliver: I'm good.

Question 2: Do you have a secret showmance with someone on the show?

Oliver: In the beginning, with Emma. But we broke up by the third episode. Adrian dated Summer for like a week. But they broke up.

Next up, is Seth.

Question 1: What should the fans expect to see on new episodes?

Seth: More fights, more drama, and more romances. Wink, wink.

See ya!

Hi, TeamAJPunk1998!


	12. The Young- Episode 11

The Young- Episode #11: Two Peas In A Pod (Yeah Right)

Briley was dancing in the middle of the living room.

Briley (Confessionals): I'm so happy that no one voted me out of the house. That means that I can win this competition.

Briley: HaHa, b*tch! I'm the greatest!

Paige (Confessionals): Briley, shut the f*ck up!

Briley: I feel singing this morning.

I am a mountain,  
I am a tall tree, oh  
I am a swift wind  
Sweeping the country

I am a river,  
Down in the valley, oh  
I am a vision  
And I can see clearly

If anybody asks you who I am, just stand up tall, look 'em in the face and say

I'm that star up in the sky  
I'm that mountain peak up high  
Hey I made it, hmm  
I'm the worlds greatest

I'm that little bit of hope  
When my back's against the ropes  
I can feel it, hmm  
I'm the worlds greatest

I am a giant  
I am an Eagle oh  
I am a lion  
Down in the jungle  
I am a marching band  
I am the people oh  
I am a helping hand  
I am a hero

If anybody asks you who I am, just stand up tall look 'em in the face and say

I'm that star up in the sky  
I'm that mountain peak up high  
Hey I made it, hmm  
I'm the worlds greatest

I'm that little bit of hope  
When my back's against the ropes  
I can feel it, hmm  
I'm the worlds greatest

In the ring of life,  
I'll reign in love  
And the world will notice a king  
When all is darkness,  
I'll shine a light  
And the mirrors of sucesss reflect in me

I'm that star up in the sky  
I'm that mountain peak up high  
Hey I made it  
I'm the worlds greatest

I'm that little bit of hope  
When my back's against the ropes  
I can feel it  
I'm the worlds greatest

I'm that star up in the sky  
I'm that mountain peak up high  
Hey I made it  
I'm the worlds greatest

I'm that little bit of hope  
When my back's against the ropes  
I can feel it  
I'm the worlds greatest

I'm that star up in the sky  
I'm that mountain peak up high  
Hey I made it  
I'm the worlds greatest

I'm that little bit of hope  
When my back's against the ropes  
I can feel it  
I'm the worlds greatest

(He's the greatest) Can you feel it?  
(Can you feel it?)He's the greatest  
(He's the greatest)Can you feel it?  
(Can you feel it?)I saw the light  
(He's the greatest)At the end of the tunnel  
(Can you feel it?)Believe in a pot of gold

Audrey (Confessionals): Briley, this isn't the Bad Girls Club, so shut the h*ll up!

Briley: I'm the greatest! I'm the greatest!

Audrey: Shut the f*ck up, you f*cking d*uchebag!

Briley: Finally got b*lls, Audrey?

Audrey: You dumb a**, mitch made f*ggot!

Briley: Shut the f*ck up, you sl*tty, tr*mpy, crappy piece of sh*t!

Audrey slapped Briley. The producers held her back before she can attack.

Audrey (Confessionals): I don't wanna be kicked out of the house for kicking Briley in his tiny p*nis. No, he probably has what a girl has.

Briley: Stupid b*tch.

Briley (Confessionals): That b*tch is a sl*t. One day she's gonna realize that no one wants to f*ck her.

Audrey: You think it's the Bad Girls Club. It's The Young, b*tch!

15 minutes later...

Anya was looking for Richie.

Anya (Confessionals): Lemme' tell ya' something. Me and Richie, we don't have a relationship yet. But now, I'm gonna ask him out.

Anya: Richie?

Richie: Yes?

Anya: Would you like to go out with me?

Richie: OO-OO, EE-EE, AH-AH!

Anya: Well...

Richie: Oh yeah, no.

Anya: What?

Richie: No thanks. I have a girlfriend back at home. I'll show you a picture of her. Her name is Aksana.

Anya: She looks nice.

Richie: I know, right.

Anya mumbles: Stupid, dirty a** b*tch.

Richie: I'm sorry?

Anya: Nothing. Well, see ya.

Richie: Bye.

Anya kicks the wall in her room, she punches the wall, and she smashes her mirror. Dani confronts her.

Dani: Anya, are you OK?

Anya: Just leave me alone.

Dani: But, are you OK?

Anya: LEAVE ME ALONE, B*TCH!

Dani:...Someone woke up on the wrong side of Richie's a**.

Anya punches Dani in the face. She attacks Dani. The producers held her back.

Anya (Confessionals): I'm leaving the house because Dani makes me sick and so does Richie. So so long, b*tches!

Anya left in a van.

Adrian was ready to eat his 2:00 p.m. biscuts.

Adrian: Can't wait for this. What the h*ll?!

Adrian (Confessionals): I found tea on my biscuts. What the h*ll, Oliver?

Oliver was ready for his 2:00 p.m. tea.

Oliver: Can't wait for this. What the h*ll?!

Oliver (Confessionals): I found biscuts in my teapot. What the h*ll, Adrian?

Adrian: Oliver, what the h*ll is your tea doing on my biscuts?

Oliver: Adrian, what the f*ck...yeah, I said f*ck, is your biscuts doing in my tea?

Adrian: I didn't anything.

Oliver: You're full of sh*t, d*ckhead!

Adrian: Listen here,...B*TCH, I don't like your tone of voice, so you need to calm it down, motherf*cker!

Oliver: Shut the f*ck up, you g*y a** b*tch!

Adrian punched Oliver. Oliver attacked Adrian. The producers held them back.

Adrian (Confessionals): I'm leaving the house! I can't stay in here with him! So peace out, America, England, Japan, who ever's watching.

Adrian left in a van.

Oliver (Confessionals): I'm leaving the house! I can't stay in here with him! So peace out, America, England, Japan, who ever's watching.

Oliver thought Adrian was still in the house.

Audrey (Confessionals): I saw Oliver leave the house. I wanted to tell him that Adrian, but I didn't cause he's a b*tch!

Oliver left in a van.

Big E.: What just happen?

Audrey: Oliver and Adrian just left the house.

Big E.: Great!

Big E. (Confessionals): Everything is going according to plan. I set Adrian and Oliver up! Tea on biscuts. Biscuts in tea. I'm so smart! The ability of strategy will help me win the competition.

Audrey was reading a book on the couch. Seth approached her.

Seth: Hi, Audrey.

Audrey: Howdy, Seth.

Seth: So...I was wondering...do you wanna go-

Bray: SETH, CONOR IS EATING YOUR JACKET!

Seth: Be right back.

Roman and Leo was playing cards.

Leo: I win!

Roman: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Roman burned the skin of Leo's face.

Paige: Thanks, Roman.

Seth high-fived Roman. Dani kissed Roman. Leo pushed Roman. They fought. The producers broke it up. Leo went to the hospital, but he didn't leave the house.

Next episode, expect to see relationships, fights, and more puke. See ya!

Shout-out to my motivaters:

TeamAJPunk1998

southernme

Hannah Elizabeth Lesoski


	13. The Young- Episode 12

The Young- Episode #12: Face Off

Leo walks back in the house. The faces of the guys and girls are like =-O.

Leo had a skeleton face.

DUH, DUH, DUH!

Dean threw up. He started crying.

Audrey: Eww.

Paige: Nasty a** b*tch!

Seth went up to Audrey.

Seth: So, Audrey, wanna go out with me?

Audrey: What?

Seth: I said-

Audrey: I heard you. Um...yes!

Seth kisses Audrey.

Audrey: Let's finish this in my bedroom.

Audrey and Seth "you know what" on her bed.

Conor approached Roman.

Conor: You dumb b*tch!

Roman: I'm sorry. Are you talking to me?

Conor: The h*ll I am! You ruined my bud's face!

Roman: He should of let me win that game of Uno.

Conor punches Roman.

Roman: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Roman's bad breath made Conor blind.

Conor (Confessionals): I can't see! I can't see! I have to leave the house! Bye!

Conor left in a van. He fell multiple times.

Dani: GNO!

Sasha: GNO!

Paige: GNO!

The girls are going to Club Young.

Dani (Confessionals): Me, Sasha, and Paige is going to Club Young.

At Club Young...

Sasha and Paige was dancing with each other. They peek at Dani dancing on some random guy.

Paige (Confessionals): I told America she was a wh*re. I told you. She is a no good, sl*tty, tr*mpy, tr*ck b*tch.

A random guy was staring at Paige.

Paige: Want something, d*ck?

RG: Nice t*ts.

Paige: Shut the f*ck up, you Ronnie wannabe.

RG: Playing hard to get, huh?

Paige slapped the guy. Paige, Sasha, and Dani left the club.

The following day...

House meeting!

By Audrey!

Audrey and Seth was having "you know what" in front of the contestants.

Audrey: Sorry, um...I just wanna say that me and Seth is dating.

Seth: Oh yeah, baby!

Seth and Audrey continued. Everyone went back to their room.

Audrey: Wait, come back!

Later at dinner...

Bray: Who wants some mac+cheese and chicken?!

Everyone except Sasha: Me!

Sasha: I ain't eating that sh*t.

Bray: You ate it last time.

Sasha: When I was boiling in this kitchen. It's Alaska in this b*tch.

Bray mumbles: Shady b*tch.

Sasha: I'm sorry.

Bray punched Sasha.

Seth: What the h*ll are you doing?!

Big E.: F*cking a**h*le!

The guys attacked Bray except Dean. Dean cried.

Bray escaped the guys, due to producers.

Bray: I'm out. I'm leaving! I'm tired of these b*tches! So long, motherf*ckers!

Next episode, expect to see improved relationships, departures, and death threats. See ya!

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT EPISODE! TO LENGTHEN IT, HERE IS "THE YOUNG" PARODY!**

Parody

_America is scared of her_

_Rock bands bow down to her_

_And knife owners worship her_

Paige: I don't always curse, but when I do, I call girls a bunch of b*tch a** motherf*ckers! Be a goth, my friends.


	14. The Young- Episode 13

The Young- Episode #13: Extreme Makeover

10:22 p.m.

The Young House

Big E.: Keep talking and I'm gonna punch in your face, b*tch!

Briley: Do something and I'll kill you, b*tch. I gotta knife, b*tch! Bring it, b*tch!

Big E. punches Briley repeatedly. Security holds him back.

Briley: I'm gonna kill you! I'll kill you, son! I don't play, b*tch! I'll stab your a**, b*tch!

1 day earlier...

Audrey was backstage at Seth's concert, getting ready to sing.

Seth: You ready?

Audrey: I don't know.

Seth: Come on, babe, let's go!

Audrey: OK.

They shortly kissed each other.

They went on stage. They sung "Kiss From A Rose" by Seal. Rock version!

There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.

You became the light on the dark side of me.

Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.

But did you know,

That when it snows,

My eyes become large and

The light that you shine can be seen.

Baby,

I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.

Ooh,

The more I get of you,

The stranger it feels, yeah.

And now that your rose is in bloom.

A light hits the gloom on the gray.

There is so much a man can tell you,

So much he can say.

You remain,

My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby

To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.

Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?

But did you know,

That when it snows,

My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.

Baby,

I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.

Ooh, the more I get of you

The stranger it feels, yeah

Now that your rose is in bloom.

A light hits the gloom on the gray,

I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,

I've been kissed by a rose

I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,

...And if I should fall along the way

I've been kissed by a rose

...been kissed by a rose on the gray.

There is so much a man can tell you,

So much he can say.

You remain

My power, my pleasure, my pain.

To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah

Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.

But did you know,

That when it snows,

My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.

Baby,

I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.

Ooh, the more I get of you

The stranger it feels, yeah

Now that your rose is in bloom,

A light hits the gloom on the gray.

Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray

Ooh, the more I get of you

The stranger it feels, yeah

And now that your rose is in bloom

A light hits the gloom on the gray

Now that your rose is in bloom,

A light hits the gloom on the gray.

After the song, Seth had something to say.

Seth: I have something to say, to Audrey. I've known for 2 months, but it feels like I known you forever. Would you marry me?

Audrey sniffled.

Audrey: YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!

Audrey and Seth made out. The fans clapped.

Audrey: I have something to say too. Who wants to see a live s*x show with me and Seth?

Crickets everywhere.

Seth whispered to Audrey.

Seth: Dean can watch it at the house.

Audrey: Oh, okay!

They went to the house.

Dean watched Audrey and Seth have "you know what" in his room.

Dean: Now I know where babies come from!

Knock, knock!

Sasha: Who it be like?

AC: Animal Control.

Sasha mumbles: I don't know what they doing here. I mean, I'm an animal in bed, but still.

Sasha opened the door.

AC: We're here for Richie.

Sasha: Ya' taking his a**?! Yes! Richie, bring yo' a** out here! Hi, I'm Sasha.

Richie comes out.

Richie: No, no, NO!

They took him out of the house.

Richie: Who called Animal Control?

Sasha: I don't know.

RECAP

Anya (Confessionals): Richie will have what's coming to him. HaHaHaHaHa!

Richie leaves in a Animal Control car.

The following day, Leo woke up. With his face back on. A more good-looking one. A look between Randy Orton and The Rock.

Dani first saw him.

Dani: Wow! Leo, you look beautiful.

Leo: What?

Leo looked in the mirror. He jumped and screamed.

Leo: Dani, let's go f*ck!

Dani: OK!

Dani and Leo had "you know what" on the kitchen table, the living room floor, the ceiling, the bathroom sink, and under their beds. Dean watched all of it.

Leo and Dani are currently going out.

Briley was still showing off.

Briley: I'm the greatest. I'm The Young's greatest!

Big E.: I will punch you in your face!

Briley: Punch me! Punch me!

Big E.: Keep talking and I'm gonna punch in your face, b*tch!

Briley: Do something and I'll kill you, b*tch. I gotta knife, b*tch! Bring it, b*tch!

Big E. punches Briley repeatedly. Security holds him back.

Briley: I'm gonna kill you! I'll kill you, son! I don't play, b*tch! I'll stab your a**, b*tch!

Briley was tooken outside.

Producer: You have to go home.

Briley: Why?

Producer: You said that you will kill Big E. Death threats aren't allowed in the house. You got an hour to pack up and leave.

Briley packed up and left in a van.

Next episode, expect to see fights, emotions, and cheats. Oh yeah, and more nude-ness. See ya!


	15. Two More Episodes Til' The Finale

Two More Episodes Til' The Finale!

There are two more episode until the season finale. But don't get upset. Cause' I've decided to have Season 2!

=D

=D

=D

=D

=D

I'm also having a reunion for Season 1. A shocking, dramatic reunion.

The contestants left are Big E., Audrey, Paige, Leo, Seth, Dani, Roman, Dean, and Sasha!

The next episode is the wedding between Audrey and Seth.

Stay toon! 3!


	16. The Young- Episode 14 Part 1

The Young- Episode #14: The Rollins Wedding pt. 1

RECAP

Seth: I have something to say, to Audrey. I've known for 2 months, but it feels like I known you forever. Would you marry me?

Audrey sniffled.

Audrey: YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!

Audrey and Seth made out. The fans clapped.

Audrey: I have something to say too. Who wants to see a live s*x show with me and Seth?

Crickets everywhere.

2 weeks later...

Sasha: She wants me as a bridesmaid!

Dani: No, she wants me!

Sasha: Dani, please don't make me slap you.

Dani: Slap me, b*tch! Slap me, b*tch!

Sasha slaps Dani. The girls fight. The producers hold them back.

Audrey: Guys stop. I'll decide who I want.

Sasha: Well who? Me or Dani?

Paige (Confessionals): I don't know why Sasha and Dani is fighting over gets to be the bridesmaid. Audrey is a dumb a** b*tch! But if I had to choose, I'll choose my girl Sasha.

Audrey: Sasha, since when have you've been nice to me?

Sasha: Um...never.

Audrey: And Dani, when's the last time you haven't had s*x with anyone in the house?

Dani: Um...20 minutes ago.

Audrey: Exactly, and besides, I already chose someone to be bridesmaid.

Dani and Sasha: Who?!

Knock, knock!

Audrey: That's her right now!

Audrey opens the door. In the house comes Summer.

Summer: Surprise!

Summer (Confessionals): I'm back, b*tches!

Remembering Summer...

Summer: Hi, my name is Summer!

Summer: Flowers for everyone!

Summer: I feel like such a rebel!

Summer: That's it!

Summer slapped Paige.

Summer: Get off of me! NOW!

Summer (Confessionals): And Paige better watch her a**! I'm not nice anymore. I'm a bad b*tch! No more flowers, no more librarys, no more mints! Now it's fighting, beer, and illegal activity!

Summer goes to Paige's room. Paige was sleeping.

Summer: Guess what, Paige?! Blast from the past, b*tch!

Summer throws her shoe at Paige. Paige wakes up and punches Summer. Summer attacks Paige. The producers held them back.

Summer: B*TCH!

Paige: I will hurt you, b*tch!

Later in Seth's room...

Big E.: He wants me as a best man!

Roman: No he wants me!

Big E.: Roman, please don't make me bodyslam your a**.

Roman: Try me, son!

Big E chokes Roman. Roman punches Big E. Big E. attacks Roman. The producers held them back.

Seth: None of you are my best man!

Big E and Roman: What?!

Seth: My best man is...

Knock, knock!

Seth: At the door.

Seth opens the door. It's...

The Pizza Guy.

Big E and Roman: The Pizza Guy?

Seth: Oh, no. That's my lunch.

Seth pays him. He closes the door.

Knock, knock!

Seth opens the door. It's...

The Girl Scouts!

Big E and Roman: Girl Scouts?

Seth: No. Leave, you little b*stard children!

Seth closes the door.

Knock, knock!

Seth opens the door.

Seth: I don't want your cookies!

It wasn't The Pizza Guy. It wasn't The Girl Scouts. It was the best man. It was...

Xaiver!

Xaiver: I'm back!

Xaiver (Confessionals): I'm back and better than ever!

Remembering Xaiver...

Xaiver: Aww, suki suki now!

Xaiver: I oughta' smack your ugly a** outta' that motherf*cking chair.

Xaiver: You're f*cking terrible!

Xaiver smashes a beer bottle over Jake's head.

Xaiver gets ARRESTED!

Xaiver (Confessionals): I'm out of jail and I'm ready for this wedding.

Xaiver: Where's that special lady?

Seth: She's upstairs, trying on her wedding dress.

Xaiver: I'm talking about Sasha.

Seth: Oh, in the kitchen.

Sasha was sitting at the table, painting her nails. She spots Xaiver.

Sasha: Xaiver!

Sasha runs over to Xaiver and hugs him. She kisses him.

Sasha: How are you?

Xaiver: I'm great, babe.

Sasha: You know what I missed?

Xaiver: Me?

Sasha: Yup! You and your great big co-...coat!

Xaiver laughed.

They went upstairs and had "you know what".

Later that night, Audrey and Seth invited their parents over for dinner. Audrey made chicken parmesean and rice.

They came over.

Audrey: Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Rollins. Hi, mommy. Hi, daddy.

Seth: Hi, Mr. Miller and Mrs. Marie. Hi, mom, hi, dad.

Mr. Rollins: Hi, son.

Mrs. Marie: Hi, sweetie.

After the greetings, they sat down and had dinner. Paige put hot sauce in Audrey's food.

Audrey: Aaah Aaah! That's hot!

Mr. Rollins and Mrs. Marie asked to go to the bathroom.

1 hour later, they are still upstairs.

Audrey: Why are they taking so long?

Seth: They're middle-aged, babe. They can be pooping.

Audrey went upstairs, only to find Mr. Rollins and Mrs. Marie having s*x on Audrey's bed.

Audrey gasped and screamed.

Mr. Rollins and Mrs. Marie: Oops!

Audrey: Not on my bed!

The following day...

Audrey: I can't believe what your dad did.

Seth: What about your mother?

Audrey: Your freaky father asked to go to the bathroom right after my mama.

Seth: Well, I'm pretty sure your town wh*re of a mother sucked his d*ck first.

Audrey: How dare you? You know what? The wedding is off!

Audrey stomped up the stairs. Seth sat on the floor and just breathed in and out.

Next part, expect to see tears, songs, and fights. See ya!


	17. The Young- Episode 14 Part 2

The Young- The Rollins Wedding pt. 2

RECAP

Audrey: I can't believe what your dad did.

Seth: What about your mother?

Audrey: Your freaky father asked to go to the bathroom right after my mama.

Seth: Well, I'm pretty sure your town wh*re of a mother sucked his d*ck first.

Audrey: How dare you? You know what? The wedding is off!

Audrey stomped up the stairs. Seth sat on the floor and just breathed in and out.

The following day...

Audrey was packing her bags. She was about to leave the house for good. But Seth stopped her.

Seth: Wait, Audrey, I'm sorry.

Audrey: You called my mother a town wh*re.

Seth: But you know I didn't mean it. I have anger issues. You know.

Audrey: I'm not convinced.

Seth: Maybe this will.

Seth kissed Audrey.

Audrey: Nope.

Seth: How about is?

Seth grabbed Audrey's butt.

Audrey: Never.

Seth: Not even this?

Seth reached insides Audrey's bra.

Audrey: Not even that.

Seth: Fine. You leave me no choice.

Seth grabbed a microphone.

He sung, "I'm Blue" by Eiffel 65

Yo listen up here's a story

About a little guy that lives in a blue world

And all day and all night and everything he sees

Is just blue like him inside and outside

Blue is his house with a blue little window

And a blue corvette

And everything is blue for him and himself

And everybody around

'cause he ain't got nobody to listen to

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

I have a blue house with a blue window.

Blue is the colour of all that I wear.

Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.

I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.

Blue are the people here that walk around,

Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.

Blue are the words I say and what I think.

Blue are the feelings that live inside me.

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

I have a blue house with a blue window.

Blue is the colour of all that I wear.

Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.

I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.

Blue are the people here that walk around,

Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.

Blue are the words I say and what I think.

Blue are the feelings that live inside me.

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

Inside and outside blue his house

With the blue little window

And a blue corvette

And everything is blue for him and himself

And everybody around

'cause he ain't got nobody to listen to

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

I'm blue (da ba dee da ba die)

Audrey sniffled.

Audrey: I'm convinced. The wedding is back on!

They made out and Audrey stayed in the house.

2 weeks later...

It's wedding time!

The people who appeared was everyone from this season.

Dean was crying. Dani was there to comfort him.

Preacher: Audrey, Do you take Seth as your young husband?

Audrey: I do!

Preacher: Seth, do you-

Audrey: Yes! I do!

Preacher: You may kiss the bride.

Audrey and Seth was about to kiss. But, Roman opened his mouth. His breath burned the clothes off of Seth and Audrey.

Leo: Those are nice!

Dani: That is nice!

Seth and Audrey ran home naked.

The others went home.

Seth yelled at Roman.

Seth: What the h*ll, man?!

Roman: My bad.

Seth: It is your bad, b*tch!

Roman pushed Seth. Seth attacked Roman.

*Oh yeah, Seth has clothes on*

Security held them back.

Roman: I'm done with this house! I'm leaving! I'M OUT!

Roman left in a van.

Next episode is the season finale. Expect to see reveals, romance, and partying. And we will find out the final 4 contestants that will make it to the Reunion. At the Reunion, we will find out the winner. See ya!


	18. The Young- Episode 15

The Young-Episode #15: I'm Coming Home (Final Episode)

It's the last two days in the house. The final contestants are Big E, Paige, Audrey, Seth, Leo, Dani, Sasha, and Dean.

That night, the guys go to Club Young.

Sasha (Confessionals): I am ready to partay!

Audrey was dancing on Seth. Paige and Dani was dancing on Big E (just having fun). Sasha was dancing on Leo (just having fun). Dean was getting multiple drinks.

All the guys met up at the bar. Dean was drunk.

Seth: Big E, what does the E in your name mean?

Everyone was like, "yeah".

Big E: I can't say.

Sasha: I'll f*ck you if you say so.

Big E: OK. It's...Emily.

Everyone laughed.

Paige: Was your mother drunk? Did she have a bottle of beer in her hand while she was pushing you out?

Sasha: Forget about me f*cking you.

Leo: And I thought my former ugliness was the worst thing in the house.

Seth: You didn't think about changing your name?

Big E: H*ll no. That's disrespecting my momma.

Audrey: But you are a boy.

Dean: YOU HAVE A P***Y!

They left in a limo.

While in a limo...

Sasha: Worst name ever!

Paige: OMG!

Seth: Terrible!

Dani: Guys, stop. Leave him alone! So what? At least he uses Big E, which sounds cooler than all of ours name. And what kind of name is Seth? Or Audrey? Or Sasha? B*tch, you ain't Beyonce! So stop being d*ckheads and shut the f*ck up!

Dani kissed Big E.

Big E: Thanks, Dani.

Dani hopped on top of Big Emily and started making out with him.

The guys arrived at the house.

Dani got in Big E's bed and they had "you know what".

The following day...

7:00 a.m.

The guys are woken up with pots and pans. They were woken up by none other than...

Bad Girls Club's Tanisha!

Tanisha: GET UP! GET UP! GET THE F*CK UP! GET UP! OH, BABY! OH, BABY! OH, BABY! GET THE F*CK UP! TIRED OF Y'ALL! IT'S NOT OVER, TIL' THE FAT LADY SINGS! LEMME' HEAR YA' SAY WOMP WOMP, WOMP WOMP WOMP! GET UP! COME ON, NOW! WAKE UP! COME ON, NOW!

To imagine it, look it up right here.

watch?v=SRAOTd2fcAg

To see the song version, look it up right here.

watch?v=j9dPTvD0eHc

Tanisha: Listen to me! You gonna have vote again! This time, you're voting on who you think will win that $100,000. Whoever gets no votes, will be going home. Whoever gets votes, will be going to the finals.

First up, is Big E.

Big E (Confessionals): I'm gonna be real. Even though that emo h*e kept talking about my f*cking name, Paige has a big chance of winning. She's bad-a**. She whooped Audrey's a** 2 hundred times. I'm kinda choosing her because she gave me a lap dance at Club Young. HaHaHa!

Paige will make it to the finals.

Next up, is Seth.

Seth (Confessionals): You shouldn't be asking me this question. Audrey is my queen. Of course, I'm voting her. She's beautiful and a fighting competitor.

Audrey will make it to the finals.

Next up, is Audrey.

Audrey (Confessionals): My king, Seth. He's a fighter, a warrior, a champion!

Seth will make it to the finals.

Next up, is Paige.

Paige (Confessionals): I'm guess I'm voting for Seth. Just to p*ss Audrey off.

Next up, is Leo.

Leo (Confessionals): Seth. He's an extreme rockstar, and a great fighter. He whooped Jake, Corey, Adrian, and Oliver's a**. So, Seth.

Next up, is Dani.

Dani (Confessionals): I'm voting for Big E. Because he has a super huge co-...cookie. I've been hanging around Sasha for too long.

Big E will make it to the finals.

Next up, is Sasha.

Sasha (Confessionals): Even though she didn't pick me as bridesmaid, I'm still picking Audrey. I love her voice and she's pretty and powerful.

Finally, is Dean.

Sasha, Dani, or Leo can be going home. It's up to Dean. Well, Dean is automatically going home because you can't vote for yourself.

Dean (Confessionals): I'm voting for Audrey, the nicest person in the house. Also, the prettiest.

Well, Audrey, Big E, Seth, and Paige are going to the finals. Sasha, Dani, Dean, and Leo is going home.

The reunion is in the makes.

Vote for the winners! One boy, one girl!

Audrey and Seth

Audrey and Big E

Paige and Big E

Paige and Seth

Vote in the reviews! Thank you!

See ya!


	19. The Young- Reunion Part 1

The Young- Episode #16: The Young Reunion pt. 1

Welcome to The Young Reunion! Hosted by Trish Stratus!

Trish, "Welcome to The Young Reunion! I am your host, Trish Stratus. You may notice me from WWE. For this reunion, we will let out the juicy drama, rumors, and we will find out the winners of The Young! The finalists are Big E, Seth, Audrey, and Paige. Before they come out, I'll bring out the 26 other contestants. please welcome Corey, Emma, Bo, Richie, Leo, Xaiver, Chris, Charlotte, Summer, Dani, Roman, Dean, Anya, Sasha, Brad, Adrian, Oliver, Luke, Bayley, Jake, CJ, Bray, Aiden, Briley, Conor, and Sakamoto!"

The contestants came out.

Trish, "Welcome everyone! Looking good tonight. Lemme' start off by talking to Chris. Now, Chris, well, Kassius, we found out that you are a superhero. When did you find this out?"

Kassius, "Well, when I was 10, I was bitten by a magical butterfly."

Charlotte, "Butterflies don't bite."

Kassius, "I said magical! Now let me talk...h*e. Anyways, every since, I was able to be invisible and pick up big people and all of that!"

Trish, "Well, we have a surprise for you. Please welcome, The Dash!"

Dante "The Dash" Dash is the guy who defeated Kassius Ohno and made him leave the house.

The Dash came out and Kassius was extremely quiet.

Trish, "Hello, Dante! Well, what's your issue with Kassius Ohno?"

Dante, "Well, he's such a b*tch. A f*cking d*ckface!"

Kassius got out of his chair. He threw Dante off the stage. Kassius was removed from the stage and Dante left.

Trish, "Now that's outta' the way! On to Brad. Who do you hate more? Aiden or Briley?"

Brad, "Me and Aiden are cool now. But Briley, that b*tch, he ruined my f*cking movie! But it's OK, because now, you can see my movie in the theaters soon."

The audience clapped.

Trish, "OK, Charlotte and Bo, are you two still together?"

Charlotte, "Well, no."

Everyone gasped.

Charlotte, "He became to childish for me!"

Bo, "You just mad cause' we never did it in our relationship!"

Trish, "That's cold."

Charlotte, "I'm the one who even told you what sex was!"

Bo, "Whatever!"

Trish, "Now, on to Emma. Have you taken any dance classes after the show finished filming?"

Emma, "Why? I am a born dancer!"

Sasha laughed.

Emma, "Why you laughing, h*e?"

Sasha, "Call me another h*e!"

Emma, "H*e!"

Xaiver held Sasha back before she can attack.

Trish, "Anya, you had one of the happiest moment in The Young when you spoke proper english. Let's take a look!"

RECAP

Big E.: What the h*ll you want us for?

Aiden: Yeah. What's up?

Bray: Anya gots to show you something.

Anya:...I never did like you, Bray!

Audrey: Anya, you're speaking English!

Jake: She's speaking English!

Everyone Except Paige: Yey!

Paige (Confessionals): I do not give two f*cks about that b*tch Anya speaking English. Why the f*ck is everyone so happy? F*ck!

Audrey (Confessionals): I don't care what Paige thinks. I'm so proud of Anya.

Seth (Confessionals): So Anya's speaking English. That's cool.

Summer (Confessionals): I love this feeling. Everyone's happy.

END OF RECAP

The audience clapped.

Anya, "That was that moment!"

Trish, "Aww, that's sweet! Richie, are you and Anya still together."

Richie, "Me and Anya has a long distance relationship. Anya moved back to Russia and I'm still at the zoo!"

Trish, "Well, I hope the relationship works out. Now, Aiden. When I tell you, you went out with a bang. Let's take a look!"

RECAP

Aiden: So I think the movie should be called, "The Aiden English Experience".

Brad: I think "The Brad Maddox Experience".

Charlotte: I think "The Young And The Restless: The Movie".

Brad: The f*ck? Ain't nobody doing that sh*t.

Aiden: I think I like it.

Brad: I think you should kick rocks, d*ck!

Aiden: Calm down. I'm the director.

Brad: I'm the actor, and I should have a say.

Aiden: But I like her idea.

Brad: I don't. Anyways, why the f*ck are you gonna listen to that dumb sl*t?

Charlotte: Hey, I'm not a sl*t!

Brad: I rest my case.

Aiden: You're not gonna talk to her like that.

Brad: I can talk to anyone however way I want to.

Aiden: That's it. F*ck you, you dirty b*tch-made f*cker!

Brad: Looks like someone has b*lls.

Aiden: I can't work under these conditions!

Aiden grabbed a bat and ruined Young Studios.

Charlotte: What the f*ck, Aiden? STOP!

The prodecers of The Young stopped him. He is forced to leave the house.

Aiden (Confessionals): I'm very sorry for ruining Young Studios but Brad pushed me there. What a d*ckish d*uchebag! I oughta' knock the bullsh*t outta' him. F*cking d*ckhead!

END OF RECAP

The audience clapped.

Aiden, "I was standing up for myself. And Brad is a motherf*cking liar! We ain't friends. So Brad, let's go toe to toe!"

Aiden stood up and so did Brad. They started punching each other. The fight was broken up and they were removed from the Reunion. Brad had a black eye, so therefore, Aiden was the more aggressive one.

Trish, "That was crazy! But on to Summer. You had a bad-a** moment when you attacked Paige, twice. Let's take a look!"

RECAP

Summer: Want a cold glass of lemonade, Paige?

Paige: H*ll no. Get the f*ck out my face. Wh*re!

Summer: Listen here, Paige. You have a major attitude and you need help!

Paige: Who the f*ck you think you talking to?

Summer: YOU!

Paige pushed Summer to the ground.

Summer: That's it!

Summer slapped Paige. They fought. The producers broke them up.

Summer: Get off of me! NOW!

Paige: SHUT UP, B*TCH!

Summer (Confessionals): I'm done with this girl, and this house. You may be upset, but I'm leaving this house. I wouldn't be able to live in this house with Paige. Sorry. But this was really fun. Thank you! This isn't the last of Summer. See ya!

8 EPISODES LATER...

Audrey opens the door. In the house comes Summer.

Summer: Surprise!

Summer (Confessionals): I'm back, b*tches! And Paige better watch her a**! I'm not nice anymore. I'm a bad b*tch! No more flowers, no more librarys, no more mints! Now it's fighting, beer, and illegal activity!

Summer goes to Paige's room. Paige was sleeping.

Summer: Guess what, Paige?! Blast from the past, b*tch!

Summer throws her shoe at Paige. Paige wakes up and punches Summer. Summer attacks Paige. The producers held them back.

Summer: B*TCH!

Paige: I will hurt you, b*tch!

END OF RECAP

The audience clapped.

Summer, "I will break Paige's face when she comes out."

The audience oooed.

Trish, "Now on to Adrian. Are you friends with Oliver?"

Adrian, "Yup!"

Trish, "What about that fight? Let's take a look!"

RECAP

Adrian was ready to eat his 2:00 p.m. biscuts.

Adrian: Can't wait for this. What the h*ll?!

Adrian (Confessionals): I found tea on my biscuts. What the h*ll, Oliver?

Oliver was ready for his 2:00 p.m. tea.

Oliver: Can't wait for this. What the h*ll?!

Oliver (Confessionals): I found biscuts in my teapot. What the h*ll, Adrian?

Adrian: Oliver, what the h*ll is your tea doing on my biscuts?

Oliver: Adrian, what the f*ck...yeah, I said f*ck, is your biscuts doing in my tea?

Adrian: I didn't anything.

Oliver: You're full of sh*t, d*ckhead!

Adrian: Listen here,...B*TCH, I don't like your tone of voice, so you need to calm it down, motherf*cker!

Oliver: Shut the f*ck up, you g*y a** b*tch!

Adrian punched Oliver. Oliver attacked Adrian. The producers held them back.

Adrian (Confessionals): I'm leaving the house! I can't stay in here with him! So peace out, America, England, Japan, who ever's watching.

Adrian left in a van.

Oliver (Confessionals): I'm leaving the house! I can't stay in here with him! So peace out, America, England, Japan, who ever's watching.

END OF RECAP

The audience clapped.

Adrian, "We fooled everyone!"

Oliver, "It was a planned fight so we can leave!"

The audience gasped.

Oliver, "We dare Big E to fight us!"

Trish, "Speaking of Big E, Briley, do you regret making death threats towards Big E?"

Briley, "Yes, but do I regret beating Big E's a**? No."

Trish, "Let's take a look at this fight!"

RECAP

Briley: I'm the greatest. I'm The Young's greatest!

Big E.: I will punch you in your face!

Briley: Punch me! Punch me!

Big E.: Keep talking and I'm gonna punch in your face, b*tch!

Briley: Do something and I'll kill you, b*tch. I gotta knife, b*tch! Bring it, b*tch!

Big E. punches Briley repeatedly. Security holds him back.

Briley: I'm gonna kill you! I'll kill you, son! I don't play, b*tch! I'll stab your a**, b*tch!

Briley was tooken outside.

Producer: You have to go home.

Briley: Why?

Producer: You said that you will kill Big E. Death threats aren't allowed in the house. You got an hour to pack up and leave.

Briley packed up and left in a van.

END OF RECAP

The audience clapped.

Trish, "You didn't get one hit in."

The audience laughed.

Briley, "He may have one the battle, but he lost the war, because when he comes out, he getting that a** whooped!"

Trish, "Well, on to Luke. Luke, have you really got to know any of these contestants?"

Luke, "Yeah. Me and Bray are working on a horror movie called "The Wyatt Family"."

Trish, "Can't wait to see it. Bray, do you regret hitting Sasha?"

Bray, "Yes. Sasha, I am so sorry."

Sasha, "Aww, it's OK."

Trish, "Well, Sakamoto, I was wondering if we can work on a yoga video. I am a part-time yoga teacher."

Sakamoto, "That will be great, Trish!"

Trish, "CJ, did you buy a new Gameboy?"

CJ, "Nope. They didn't allow me in Gamestop. I made everyone jealous."

Trish, "Now, Dani, Dean, Sasha, and Roman, you guys were the finalists. How do you feel?"

Dani, "It was heart breaking!"

Roman, "I was mad!"

Sasha, "I was fine. I didn't need that sh*t to prove anything!"

Dean, "I was sad (sniffle)."

Trish, "Let's take a look at this voting process."

RECAP

7:00 a.m.

The guys are woken up with pots and pans. They were woken up by none other than...

Bad Girls Club's Tanisha!

Tanisha: GET UP! GET UP! GET THE F*CK UP! GET UP! OH, BABY! OH, BABY! OH, BABY! GET THE F*CK UP! TIRED OF Y'ALL! IT'S NOT OVER, TIL' THE FAT LADY SINGS! LEMME' HEAR YA' SAY WOMP WOMP, WOMP WOMP WOMP! GET UP! COME ON, NOW! WAKE UP! COME ON, NOW!

Tanisha: Listen to me! You gonna have vote again! This time, you're voting on who you think will win that $100,000. Whoever gets no votes, will be going home. Whoever gets votes, will be going to the finals.

First up, is Big E.

Big E (Confessionals): I'm gonna be real. Even though that emo h*e kept talking about my f*cking name, Paige has a big chance of winning. She's bad-a**. She whooped Audrey's a** 2 hundred times. I'm kinda choosing her because she gave me a lap dance at Club Young. HaHaHa!

Paige will make it to the finals.

Next up, is Seth.

Seth (Confessionals): You shouldn't be asking me this question. Audrey is my queen. Of course, I'm voting her. She's beautiful and a fighting competitor.

Audrey will make it to the finals.

Next up, is Audrey.

Audrey (Confessionals): My king, Seth. He's a fighter, a warrior, a champion!

Seth will make it to the finals.

Next up, is Paige.

Paige (Confessionals): I'm guess I'm voting for Seth. Just to p*ss Audrey off.

Next up, is Leo.

Leo (Confessionals): Seth. He's an extreme rockstar, and a great fighter. He whooped Jake, Corey, Adrian, and Oliver's a**. So, Seth.

Next up, is Dani.

Dani (Confessionals): I'm voting for Big E. Because he has a super huge co-...cookie. I've been hanging around Sasha for too long.

Big E will make it to the finals.

Next up, is Sasha.

Sasha (Confessionals): Even though she didn't pick me as bridesmaid, I'm still picking Audrey. I love her voice and she's pretty and powerful.

Finally, is Dean.

Sasha, Dani, or Leo can be going home. It's up to Dean. Well, Dean is automatically going home because you can't vote for yourself.

Dean (Confessionals): I'm voting for Audrey, the nicest person in the house. Also, the prettiest.

Well, Audrey, Big E, Seth, and Paige are going to the finals. Sasha, Dani, Dean, and Leo is going home.

END OF RECAP

Trish, "Bayley, you look great without the mask. Anyways, will you ever do anything that has to do with The Young again?"

Bayley, "H*ll no! After I was revealed, I was done!"

Trish, "Let's take a look at your exit."

RECAP

Davina (Confessionals): I woke up this morning and looked at my secret hidden camera. I saw that those b*tches were tryna' take my mask off. Thank goodness for the safety mask!

Davina went up to Sasha, Paige, & Dani.

Davina: I see you h*es were tryna' take my mask off. Ain't gonna happen, b*tch!

Sasha: F*ck you!

Dani: Yeah, sl*t! You better watch your a**.

Davina: B*tch, I ain't scared of you.

Paige: You ain't gonna do sh*t.

Roman: HI, DAVINA!

Roman's bad breath melted Davina's mask off.

Davina: You f*cking d*ck! Idiot sh*thead!

Davina (Confessionals): Since that d*uche melted my mask off, there's no reason to stay in the house, since my identity is revealed. My real name is Bayley. Davina is the name I wanted when I was little. I'm upset to leave the house, but it was the greatest experience ever. See you all!

Dani (Confessionals): I'm so glad that Davina is gone. She had a bad attitude and it got in the way of her ego. Oh, well!

END OF RECAP

The audience clapped.

Trish, "Now on to Corey. You were voted off by everyone. Let's take a look!"

RECAP

Audrey (Confessionals): First up, I vote for Paige. We have like 5 altercations. What a catty b*tch. Um...I'll vote for Corey. He's such a d*ck. And Roman. His breath smells like cow sh*t. And what he did to my bud, Dani, was over the line.

Richie (Confessionals): Big E., Roman, and Corey need to go home. Big E. need to go home because if he eats my bananas one more time, I'm gonna whoop his a**. Roman because his breath smells like 99 toilets of sh*t on the wall. And Corey because he think he gets all the girls, but Anya is the one who wanna suck my d*ck. HaHa, b*tch!

Sasha (Confessionals): That sick b*mbaclot! Corey really needs to go home. Because of him, Xaiver is in jail. If he doesn't go home, I'll be in jail with Xaiver. I want to vote for that crotch-licking wh*re, Anya. Everyone know she sucking on Richie's...stick. And Richie, because she lets that $1 wh*re, Anya, slob all over his crotch.

Dani (Confessionals): Roman, because he expose my lady parts. And Corey, because he wants me to do him, like never. And Leo, because he made me puke. That ugly janitor b*tch. I should've busted his sh*t wide open.

Adrian (Confessionals): Big E., Seth, and Corey. Big E. because he's such a b*tch. He whines, "Who took my weights? Who took my weights?" No one gives a f*ck. Seth because he's a b*tch too. And Corey because he thinks he's the only one with looks in the house. I got the looks. And the body parts. Not to be a show-off, but I'm super handsome!

Seth (Confessionals): I pick Corey, because he thinks he is all that and a bag of pork rinds. You're not, b*tch. I'm on the verge of f*cking someone. So f*ck off. Um...Adrian and Oliver because they're such d*ckfaces. They're both a bunch of jerks. That's why they f*ck boys. They g*y as a f*ck. Stupid mitches.

Oliver (Confessionals): I'm voting off the same people as my boy, Adrian. Corey, Big E., and Seth. Corey because he shows off like he has a big d*ck. B*tch, your d*ck is probably smaller than an ant. Big E. because he's an ignorant mitch. And Seth because he exists.

Corey (Confessionals): Leo needs to go because he ugly as sh*t, and Dani and Sasha need to go. All these chicks deserve to give me attention. But they're hiding their emotions. They know they wanna suck my d*ck. Excuse my language. But look at it.

The camera turned off before Corey can expose his mid-section.

END OF RECAP

The audience clapped.

Corey, "Haters. They're mad 'cause I have the biggest d*ck! And what?"

Trish, "Conor, can you see?"

Conor, "Yup! Good thing Roman is more calm!"

Trish, "Let's see the clip!"

RECAP

Conor approached Roman.

Conor: You dumb b*tch!

Roman: I'm sorry. Are you talking to me?

Conor: The h*ll I am! You ruined my bud's face!

Roman: He should of let me win that game of Uno.

Conor punches Roman.

Roman: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Roman's bad breath made Conor blind.

Conor (Confessionals): I can't see! I can't see! I have to leave the house! Bye!

Conor left in a van. He fell multiple times.

END OF RECAP

Trish, "Leo, have any ladies asked you out?"

Leo, "Yes! I have 37 ladies! Woo hoo!"

The audience laughed.

Trish, "Xaiver, you left in a bigger bang than Aiden. Let's take a look."

RECAP

Corey (Confessionals): Me and Jake are at Club Young and we are gettin' our groove on!

Corey and Jake was dancing with random girls. Xaiver was driving to Club Young.

Xaiver (Confessionals): I'ma ride on those b*tches! No one calls my baby a wh*re! No one takes my friend's instruments! No one disrespects my skin color! And no one, I mean no one, trashes my motherf*cking car!

Xaiver went into the club. He attacked Corey from behind. He started punching Corey in the head. Jake took him off. He started stomping him. Xaiver grabbed his leg and flipped him over. Xaiver grabbed a glass beer bottle and smashed over Jake's head. Many people in the club held Xaiver back.

Xaiver: You dumb motherf*cker!

The cops was called. Jake was tooken to the hospital. And Xaiver was ARRESTED!

END OF RECAP

Xaiver, "If they want it, they can get it! I'm on parole, but I'm still bad!"

Trish, "Jake, did you feel that Corey was using you?"

Jake, "Yes. He's a f*cking jerk!"

Corey, "F*ck off, Jake!"

Jake stood up and went to Corey's face.

Jake, "Stand the f*ck up! I'm about to whoop your motherf*cking a**!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
